Meet the new kid
by crazy dark gal
Summary: A mysterious girl shows up and it turns out she was friends with Tohru before she moved to America. But she holds a dark secret. What happens when they hide out what it is. And how are these two new people and what do they want with her?
1. Chapter 4

Me: Hi everyone! Wow, the 4th chap. I didn't think I would write so much. And thanks for the reviews. They really cheered me up with help from Angel and Justine. And sorry about the delay. I've been sick for a while. Coughing my lungs out, sneezing my brain out, I felt like crap! And someone wanted to know the pairings. They are: Kyo+OC, Yuki+OC, Shigure+OC,and I don't think Tohru will get someone.

Justine: Do our wishes come true too?

Me: Yeah. I think so.

Angel: Then I wish Shigure can be here and that I can hug him without him transforming.And that Kilo, Kyo, or crazy dark gal can't undo my wish.

Justine: I wish Yuki can be here and that I can hug him without him transforming. And that Kilo, Kyo, or crazy dark gal can't undo my wish.

Me+Kyo: NO!

-Shigure and Yuki appear out of thin air-

Justine: Yay! -Hugs Yuki-

Angel: Yayz! -Hugs Shigure-

Yuki: Why aren't we transforming?

Shigure: And who is this beautiful young girl that is hugging me?

Me: -Kicks Shigure away from Angel- Don't get any ideas, you hentai.

Angel: How could you? I love Shigure!

Me: I just don't want anyone to take advantage of my friends.

Justine: Yuki!

Me: Kami, I hate that kuso nezumi!

Justine: -Let's go of Yuki- What did you say?

Me: Yikes! -Starts running for life-

Justine: -Chasing me- Get back here!

Kilo: Crazy dark gal is busy now, so I guess I have to do the disclaimer. She doesn't own Fruits Basket, Kyo, Shigure, or Yuki. But she does own Mika, Kire, and Saki.

Angel: Ooh la la!

Me: -Still running- Not that way!

Kyo: Just get to the story already!

Kilo: Okay. We hope you enjoy it!

Me: HELP ME!

-----------------------------------------------------

Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Mika, and Kire all walked to the school the next day. Unlike her friend, Kire wore the girls' uniform. Like Momiji, she wore a hat with her uniform.

"Hey Kire. Be careful around the guys at school," Mika warned her.

"Why is that?" Yuki asked. He thought Kire was pretty cute and he wanted to know her a little better. That, and he, Kyo, Haru, and Momiji had to be careful around the girls at school.

"Guys are always falling in love with Kire. Maybe they'll start a fan club for her like the girls did for you Yuki-kun," Mika replied, starting to laugh.

"It's not my fault!" Kire yelled to defend herself.

"Relax. Having guys drool over you is not something to be ashamed of," Mika reassured laughingly.

"For me it is! It's so embarrassing! And not too many girls are friendly with me because of it," Kire said, sighing.

"Don't worry, Rashou-san! I'll be your friend!" Tohru chirped happily.

"I told you. Tohru-chan is extremely generous and kind-hearted," Mika said to Kire.

"You're right," Kire replied before turning to Tohru. "Thanks Tohru-kun. And you can just call me Kire. In America people usually call each other by their first names without adding san, kun, or chan. Or you could just call me Kire-kun."

"Okay Kire-kun!" Tohru chirped happily once again.

They soon ran into Haru and Momiji when they arrived at school.

"Sorry to have to leave you, but I have to go to the office. Bye," Kire called out as she ran off.

"I hope she's in our class," Tohru said hopefully.

"She probably will. She's book smart, very intelligent but with no common sense," Mika replied.

"Hey Kyo. You're being pretty quiet for once." Haru bought up. Everyone turned around to Kyo, who they thought walked off because he was unusually quiet.

"What's the matter Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked, wearing a worried expression.

"Nothing," Kyo grunted.

"He's planning a way to escape someone who's going to see him today," Mika answered for him.

"Hey!" Kyo yelled. "Get out of my head!" Which caused a lot of people to turn around to turn around and stare at Kyo like he was crazy. Kyo was about to yell at them when Mika cut him off.

"You all better be careful with your thoughts. There are three mind readers around here," Mika called out, making the people to turn back around quickly.

"Wow! You don't care if anyone knows you can read minds," Momiji exclaimed, sort of dancing around Mika.

"No, not really. Anyway," Mika said, turning to Kyo. "Who are you trying to escape from?"

"Kagura. I got a tip from Shishou yesterday that she was going to see me today," Kyo answered plainly. He didn't want Mika to go through his mind. She just might find some secrets he hid deep inside of his mind.

"Isn't that the girl Yuki-kun said I should spar with?" Mika asked. They left Haru and Momiji and entered their class. Mika put her hands behind her head and stretched. "Looks like I'll have a sparring match today."

"Class, sit down. Today we have a new student. Meet Kire Rashou," the teacher said as Kire stood in front of the classroom. A guy in the back let out s a wolf whistle as most of them eyed Kire up and down. Meanwhile, the girls all glared evilly at Kire while she walked to the back of the class, her face on fire.

_'Hey Mika!'_ Kire's voice came into Mika's head after the teacher started the lesson.

_'You're bored already?'_ Mika thought back.

_'Yeah. Hey, let's talk to the others,'_ Kire asked in thought. (A/N: This is so annoying to write thought so many times.)

_'Sure. But I bet you just want to talk to Yuki-kun,'_ Mika replied in thought, winking at Kire.

Kire started blushin like crazy. _'Oh shut up! Just get them!'_

_'Okay. Just don't go demon on me,'_ Mika thought.

Kyo was drawing in his notebook when Mika's voice entered his head. _'Hey Kyo-kun!'_ he heard. He looked back at Mika out of the corner of his eye as he heard Mika say, _'Just think. I'm talking to you through brain waves.'_

_'What are you doing inside my head?'_ Kyo thought.

_'Kire wanted to talk to all of you. But Tohru-chan and Yuki-kun wanted to pay attention to the lesson. And I don't know Haru-kun and Momiji-kun well enough to mind talk to them, so that leaves you,'_ Mika thought back in reply.

_'So I'm a last opinion,'_ Kyo thought angerly.

_'No,'_ came Kire's voice this time. _'Mika had to contact you individually. Mika's power may be limited, but she can link others' minds to hers. With one mind reader, only two people can mind talk. With Mika's power, more than two can talk.'_

_'In other words, my mind is like one of these old-fashion switch boards,' Mika thought to Kyo._

_'I'm never going to get use to this,' _Kyo thought, forgetting that Mika and Kire heard it in their heads.

Mika thought to Kyo,_ 'Be careful with your thoughts. We can hear all of them.'_

_'All of them!'_ Kyo yelled in his head.

_'Ow!' _both Mika and Kire thought as they cringed in pain of a headache.

_'Try to control the volumes of your thoughts,'_ Kire thought to Kyo.

_'Mika! Kire! I'm here!'_ Saki's voice suddenly came into all of their heads.

_'What the hell?' _Kyo yelled inside his head in surprise.

_"Saki and Kire are always linked to my mind,'_ Mika explained to Kyo. _'Where have you've been?'_ She thought to Saki.

_'I'm at Shigure's house,'_ Saki answered.

_'What?' _Mika, Kire, and Kyo yelled in their heads. _'What are you doing there?'_

_'Talking to Shigure and Ayame. And another of their friends. His name is Hatori,' _Saki thought back.

_'Is Hatori sane?' _Kire asked Kyo.

_'Yeah, he's sane,'_ Kyo thought back.

_'He'd have to be if he's friends with Ayame-san and Shigure-san,' _Mika thought.

_'Hatori thinks I'm insane,'_ Saki thought.

_'Why?' _Kire, Mika, and Kyo thought.

_'I told him I was talking to the voices inside my head,'_ Saki thought back.

_'Idiot!' _Kyo, Kire, and Mika yelled at Saki.

_'Yeapers!'_ Saki thought happily. (A/N: Again, this word is property Of Angel Murphy.)

This pretty much went on for the rest of the day. Kyo almost got caught when the teacher called on him to answer a question, but Kire told him the right answer so he won't get in trouble.

After class Kyo, Mika, and Kire walked over to where Yuki and Tohru were standing. "Tohru-chan, we need to go to your house," Mika told Tohru.

"Okay!" Tohru replied back cheerfully.

"But why do you need to?" Yuki asked.

"We have to pick up our idiot," Kire answered with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"But first we have to grab our stuff," Mika said all of a sudden, grabbing Kire's arm and pulling her out of the classroom quickly, as if she expected something bad was about to happen.

"Such strange waves," Hana-chan said, walking up besides Tohru.

"What do you mean?" Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo asked. Any news about the strangeness of their friend would help them see if she was a member of the zodiac or not.

"Those two, their waves are different from everyone else's. Their waves seem to be only half human, half animal," Hana-chan explained before walking out of the classroom, leaving Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo more confused than ever.

Mika and Kire were walking to the school's doors, talking. "So she sensed how we're different from other people?" Kire asked.

"Yeah. And she even told Tohru-chan. We'll have to be extra careful now," Mika replied before they went outside.

When they reached outside, Mika and Kire spotted Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru immediately with their sharp eyes. (A/N: Then again, you don't really need a good eyesight to spot them out of a crowd.LOL!) "Hey everyone. Sorry to keep you waiting," Kire and Mika said at the same time.

"Are you ready go?" Yuki asked. Out of the corner of his eye he looked at Kire so she wouldn't notice.

"Yeah," Kire asked, a small blush on her face. She noticed that Yuki was looking at her through the corner of his eye.

They all walked in silence, each in their own thoughts. When they reached Shigure's house they all heard great laughter. They all entered to see Shigure and Ayame holding their sides while laughing their heads off at something Saki just said. Even Hatori had a smile on his face. Everyone else was slightly confused at this sight.

"Hatori smiles?" Kyo asked in surprise.

"Kyo-kun, everyone smiles once in a while," Shigure told him between laughs.

"I know that! It just doesn't seem like something Hatori would do in front of people!" Kyo yelled, defending himself.

"I told you. Saki can make anyone smile," Mika said, walking over to Saki. "So, what did you tell them?"

"Just some stories and a few jokes," Saki answered, as if hiding a secret.

"Like what?" Tohru asked.

"Here's one," Saki began. "One day the three of us were walking down the street when some guy ran in front of us. He was yelling 'There's too many stupid people in the world!'. That's when Mika grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up to eye level and asked 'Like you?'. The guy answered 'Hell no! I'm smart!'. To which Kire replied 'You were stupid enough to run around saying there's too many stupid people'."

"How is that funny?" Yuki asked.

"Because after Mika dropped him on the ground I ran down the street screaming 'The world's going sane!' with Kire and Mika chasing me," Saki finished her story.

"I remember that. Someone asked if you escaped from the mental institution," Kire added, with everyone laughing with that.

All of sudden a sickly sweet voice pierced the air. "KKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOO-KKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN." Everyone turned to see a girl with a cat backpack standing in the room.

"Ah hell!" Kyo shouted, running outside with the girl chasing him.

Shigure yelled, "Don't break my house!" right before the rice paper door was torn as Kyo flew through it and landed on the floor with a loud thud.

The girl rushed in and hugged Kyo. "Oh, I've missed you so much!"

Mika pointed at the girl and turned her head towards Yuki, a huge sweat drop forming on her forehead. "Would that happen to be Kagura?"

Yuki nodded. "Yes, that's her."

"Thanks," Mika said before walking over to Kagura. "Hi Kagura-san. I'm Mika Aburakoji."

Kagura looked up at Mika, still hugging Kyo. "Hello. How do you know me?"

"GET OFF ME!" Kyo yelled at Kagura, struggling to get out of her hug of torture. (A/N: My weird humor kicking in. I have a friend who gives those kinds of hugs, and they are painful!)

Mika shrugged, slightly ignoring Kyo's cries of freedom. (A/N: Again, my weird humor.) "Yuki-kun told me that if I wanted to spar with someone, I said ask you."

"Oh, I wouldn't fight someone just because they ask me," Kagura said, finally letting go of Kyo.

"Kyo didn't ask for a fight, yet you're beating the crap out of him," Kire muttered under her breath that only Saki and Mika heard it. They started giggling in their heads.

Shigure decided to put his two cents in. "Whoever wins the fight gets to go on a date with Kyo-kun."

"What? Hell no!" Kyo protested, but it was too late.

"Okay!" Kagura agreed. "There's absolutely no way I'll lose!"

"First, you better fight outside of my house," Shigure pointed out. They all walked outside to watch the fight.

"Okay," Kire began. "Here are the rules. No one outside of the fight can help. You can use the trees to hide or attack from. Hatori, being the sanest (A/N: Is that even a word?) here and who seems indifferent, will decide who wins the fight. Now, FIGHT!"

Kagura threw a punch at Mika. Mika ducked and elbowed her in the stomach, then stood up and spin kicked Kagura. Mika's foot hit her in the stomach as her ponytail whacked her in the face.

"Go Mika!" Kire shouted encouragingly.

"Kick her ass!" Saki yelled.

Kagura got back up and did a roundhouse kick, Mika blocked it with her forearm, and threw it back. Kagura then jumped back up and lunged forward trying to punch Mika. Mika caught her arm and flung her forward, dust flew everywhere.

"Come Mika!" Kire shouted to her friend.

"You have more moves than that!" Saki shouted at Mika.

"I know," Mika replied before she ran up to Kagura and did three quick elbows to her stomach and kicked her up into the air. Kagura fell back to earth after a few seconds and just lyed there, exhausted.

"I declare Mika-san the winner!" Hatori announced.

"All right!" Kire and Saki cheered, running over to Mika and hugging her to death. (A/N: My weird humor, yet again.)

After they stopped hugging her Mika walked over Kagura and helped her up. "Thanks for the fight. It was a lot of fun. And you fought really well," she commented.

"Your welcome and thanks," Kagura muttered. She was a bit sour about losing without even laying a fist on her opponent.

"Now you get to go on a date with Kyo-kun," Shigure, Saki, Ayame, and Kire sang in a sly voice.

"What? No, I couldn't!" Mika protested. She hold her hands up in front of her, as if to wave away the very idea.

"Come on. It would be your first date, right?" Kire tried to convince her.

"So, who cares if it is? And I don't really know Kyo-kun that well," Mika answered. For some reason she was desperately trying to come up with reasons not to go.

"What if me and Kire went with you?" Saki suggested, a evil glint coming into her eyes.

"I give up," Mika sighed, then turned to Kyo. "Looks like we have a date Kyo-kun."

"Hell no!" Kyo yelled.

"He doesn't have to go if he doesn't want to," Kagura helped his argument.

"Of course. You're still mad about losing so now you're against the idea," Kire practically threw the insult in Kagura's face.

"What about you? You forced your friend to agree to go on a date when she didn't want to," Kagura threw right back."Because I want to see my friend happy. But your being a sour loser over all of this!" Kire screamed, her pupils becoming black slits and a red tint coming into the corner of her eyes. Everyone else except Kagura noticed this change.

"Don't tell me how to act! You can tell your little friend instead of how to act!" Kagura yelled.

Kire was about to lunge forward at Kagura when Mika came up behind her and held her back.

"Saki! Get over here and make her laugh!" Mika shouted to Saki. She was struggling to hold Kire back.

"Okay," Saki answered, running forward. She ran around Mika and Kire twice in a circle and then ran into a tree. She fell to the ground laughing.

Kire instantly lost the red tint and her pupils returned to normal as she started laughing. Mika let her go and Kire fell to the ground, still laughing.

Everyone else just stared. "What just happened?" Yuki asked concernly and surprise at Kire's weird transformation.

Mika laughed nervously. "Well, the thing is, that... um..," she stutter, trying to explain.

"That was Kire's demon side. She becomes like that every time she's angry," Saki answered after she got back up and walk over to them. "It's pretty common with genetics that a persons' eye will turn red when they are angry."

_'Thanks! I think they bought it!' _Mika thought in Saki's head. She then looked them straight in the eye and continued with the explanation. "The only way to get her out of demon is to make for laugh."

"Why do you call it her demon side?" Momiji asked cutely, yet worried at the same time.

"Oh, the show InuYasha is pretty popular among people at our old town. And Kire always became stronger when she's mad, so we decided to call it her demon side," Saki explained boredly. "Now then," she said, turning to Kyo. "Are you going on a date with Mika or not?"

Kire finally stopped laughing and walked over to Kyo. "Yeah. If you don't you might hurt Mika's feelings. Then you'll have to deal with me and Saki," she whispered threatenly to Kyo, but Mika heard her.

"Don't threaten him!" Mika pleaded with them.

"But it's true. We don't want anything to hurt your feelings," Saki replied.

"And I appreciate but he wouldn't hurt my feelings if he declines," Mika told them.

"Well Kyo-kun, choose. A date with Mika or two angry friends," Kire plainly said.

"I give up! I'll go!" Kyo half replied, half yelled at them.

"Alright! We'll meet on Saturday at the coffee cafe in town around two," Saki informed him.

"How about you all stay over for the night?" Tohru asked.

"You mean like a sleep over? I guess it would be okay," Kire answered.

_'What are you doing?'_ Mika thought to Kire.

_'Relax, I'm sure it's a new moon this Saturday,'_ Kire thought back.

"See you on Saturday! We gotta go!" Saki called out, grabbing Mika's and Kire's arms and practically dragged them away.

-----------------------------------------------------

Me: Wow, it's finally finished. With all of my sickness, homework, and chores I thought I'd never finish it! And Justine decided not to kill me because if I was dead then the story couldn't go on.

Justine+Angel+Kilo: -Corners Kyo a couple yards away-

Kyo: What the hell are you doing?

Justine: We want you to apologize to crazy dark gal.

Angel: Yeah. She may not show it, but she's still hurt.

Kyo: She's the one that sent Kagura after me!  
Justine: No, it was one of her multiple personalities.

Angel: And it was when she saw Kagura punch you that she snapped back to her normal self.

Justine: -Jabs finger at Kyo- Now you better apologize to her!

Me: -Walks up behind Justine and Angel- What are you two doing?

Justine+Angel: -Turns around- Nothing.

Kilo: We were just having some fun threatening Kyo!

Me: I know why you're doing this, I appreciate it, but stop. I already forgive Kyo-kun for what he said. After all, it was my fault. I'm the one that started it when I brought Kagura here to hurt him.

Justine: You're Michiko right now, aren't you?  
Kyo: Who the hell is Michiko?

Angel: We told you already. She has multiple personalities and she even named them. Michiko is the kindest personality she has and is very forgiving.

Yuki: -Walks over to the group to hear the last statement- This is really confusing.

Shigure: -Walks over as well- So she has how many personalities?

Angel: We're not really sure.

Justine: But so far you met crazy dark gal- her usual self, Michiko- the kind and forgiving one, and Naito- the evil one.

Yuki: Are there others?

Justine: Yeah.

Angel: But you'll have to met them on your own and figure what kind of personality they are. Mua ha ha ha ha ha ah!

Me: Would you guys stop talking about me when I'm right here? -Hits everyone in the head-

Angel: Damn, it's Kyra.

Shigure: Who's Kyra?

Justine: The violent personality. She likes to beat up people for any reason if she can find one.

Angel: We're not suppose to tell them! -HitsJustine in the head-

Justine: Oops. Oh well. We can let them guess the other ones.

Me: Whoa... What happened? I think I must of spaced off.

Justine: Yay! -Hugs me- You're back!

Me: You mean one of my personalities came out again?

Kilo: More like two of them.

Me: Wait a minute. -Turns to Kilo- You're being sane. Are you okay?

Kilo: WHAT! NO! -Starts running around in a circle- SANITY IS EVIL! SANITY IS EVIL! SANITY IS EVIL!

Me+Kyo+Angel+Justine: SHUT UP!

Yuki: I think we better end this.

Justine: Bye. And review unless you want Naito or Kyra coming after you.

Angel: To ta lu!

Kilo: SANITY IS EVIL!

Me: Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 1

Me:Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket nor do I claim to. No matter how much I want to. And Mika Aburakoji ,Saki Yamamoto, and Kire Rashou are mine. So don't steal them.Sigh I wish Kyo-kun was with me.

Kyo: Suddenly appears out of thin air Where the hell am I?

Me: Yayz! Hugs Kyo On with the story!

Kyo: Turns into a cat Let me go!

Me: Nope! Keeps hugging Kyo

Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo were walking to school when they heard a sudden shout behind them. "Oh no! I'm going to be late!" They all turned their heads to see what was happening when someone suddenly crashed into Kyo. They both fell down to the ground together.

"Kyo-kun, are you all right?" Tohru cried in a concerned voice.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," the person apologized as they jumped up from the ground. "I gotta go! Sorry!" they yelled once last time before running down the street and around the corner. (A/N: When I wrote they the last two sentences, it's only one person. The person who crashed into Kyo.)

"Who was that guy?" Kyo asked after standing up.

"I'm not sure," answered Yuki as they continued their way to school.

As they sat down at their desks the teacher stood in front of the class, waiting for them to quiet down.

When they stopped talking the teacher speak. "Class, we have a new student today." She then walked over to the door, opened it, and let the new student in.

The girl walking in had long grey hair (A/N: It's a few shades lighter than Yuki's) put in a high ponytail that was braided, but it still reached the back of her knees. Her sharp, piercing, almost wolf-like amber eyes scanned the room and left everyone the feeling that they were being judged. She had an athletic figure with pale skin and long finger nails. And she was wearing... the boys' uniform!

"Excuse me," the teacher started. "But why are you wearing the boys' uniform?"

"Why not," the girl answered in a calm, yet no nonsense voice. "When I was walking here I saw a boy wearing the girls' uniform."

The teacher seemed a bit unnerved by the tone of her voice. "Well anyway, class, this is Mika Aburakoji."

One of the student raised their hand. "As in Aburakoji Industries?" (A/N: It's a made up company)

"Yes, my father was the head of the company until he died. Then I took it over," answered Mika.

"Well, take your seat in the back Aburakoji-san," the teacher said.

As Mika walked to the back of the class, Hana-chan leaned over to Tohru and Uo-chan. "She has very strange waves, too," she told them.

"Really," said Uo in an uninterested voice.

_'I think I'll go introduce myself to her during lunch,' _Tohru thought.

As soon as the bell rang to dismiss classes for lunch, a large group was quickly forming around Mika's desk before she could even stand up. "Hi, I'm Satomi Arimori! Nice to meet you!" a girl practically screamed in Mika's face.

"I'm Rina Sonomiya!" another girl screamed. (A/N: If you noticed, the last 2 names were in the 4th book of Fruits Basket. I don't own them nor do I claim to.)

Suddenly Mika jumped on her desk and jumped over their head to land softly on her feet behind them. "Stay away from me, ya damn posers!" she yelled as she ran out of the room.

"Hmpf! What a snob!" one student exclaimed.

"She's so full of herself! It's sickening!" another said.

"I heard that!" her voice floated into the room as almost everyone froze, thinking the same thought: _'She heard that?'_

Tohru ran out of the room, quickly followed by Yuki, Kyo, Hana, and Uo, to see Mika walking calmly down the hall to go outside. "Wait up!" cried Tohru as she ran after her.

_'Better not be another damn poser,' _thought Mika as she turned around. But when she saw Tohru her face broke into a smile as she started waving and saying,"Hi Tohru-chan!"

Tohru stopped in her tracks as did her friends behind her. "Why do you call Honda-san as if you're her friend?" asked Yuki.

"Tohru, don't tell me you forgot about me! And I thought we were such good friends before and after I moved!" Mika screamed as she fell down to her knees.

_'That seems familiar somehow,'_ thought Tohru._'But from where?'_ Suddenly her face lit up with recognition. "Mi-chan!" she yelled as she hugged the girl kneeling before her.

"I knew you would remember me after my little performance," Mika replied as she stood up.

Everyone else, especially the people who turned around to look at them when the heard the yelling, was shocked. "What the hell was that about?" asked Uo.

"Oh well, you see, Tohru-chan and I were great friends growing up. Then when we were ten my parents died and I had to move to America to live with my only living relative. We still stayed in touch and remained friends. About a year ago through, my letters were returned unopened and Tohru-chan never wrote back. So I began to worry. I thought something happened to Tohru-chan. But my fear ended today when I accidently crashed into someone walking with Tohru-chan," explained Mika.

Tohru gasped, saying,"That was you that crashed into Kyo-kun?"

"Well, sorry, but I was in a hurry," answered Mika, a sheepish smile on her face.

Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo all pretty much had the same thought: _'Why didn't Kyo transform?'_

"Anyway, why don't we get some lunch. After all, it's not called lunch period for nothing," Mika said, breaking the silence. Then she turned around and started to walk down the hall with everyone following.

"Okay Aburakoji-san," replied Yuki.

Mika stopped in her tracks and faced Yuki. "Please don't call me san. That's what all my employees call me. Just Mika, okay?"

"So you just want us to call you Mika-kun?" asked Hana.

"Yeah, that would be great!" exclaimed Mika.

A few minutes later, just after they all sat down, Mika slapped herself in the forehead. "Oh, I'm sorry, but I never asked the rest of you what your names were. That was incredibly rude of me. Let me guess. Your Uo-chan," she said pointing to Uo. "And your Hana-chan," she said, pointing to Hana. She smiled when both girls nodded their heads. "Tohru-chan wrote so much about you two. I practically know you as well as her. But what," said started, pointing to Yuki and Kyo," Are your names? Tohru-chan never wrote about befriending a couple of guys."

"Oh, well, I'm Yuki Sohma," Yuki answered.

"And I'm Kyo Sohma," replied Kyo.

Mika gasped. "So you're the one I ran into. Sorry about that."

"It's okay. Just stop apologizing, already," Kyo said.

"Okay. Mind if I just call you Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun?" she asked. Both guys shook their heads no. "Great! Hmm... Sohma, you say? I know that name from somewhere. Oh well," shrugged Mika.

"Mi-chan, would you like to come to our house and meet Shigure-san?" asked Tohru.

Mika looked surprised."What do you mean, _our_ house?"

"Oh, didn't you know? I'm living with the Sohma's," replied Tohru.

"And why are you living with the Sohma's?" Mika asked.

"Oh, well," Tohru started nervously."A little over a year ago, my mother died. And the Sohma's were kind enough to me in when they found out I was living in a tent in the woods."

"Oh no! You were living in a tent in the woods! And Kyoko-san died! She was the only other person besides you to treat me like a normal person and not some rich guy's daughter. She treated me like a normal person."Mika slumped forward a bit. "But I know how you feel. My parents died too."

"It's okay! I'm happy to be living with Sohma's," Tohru replied. At that moment the bell sounded, ending the lunch peroid.

"Well, I'd love to meet this Shigure-san. He must have a very good heart to take you in after Kyoko-san died," Mika told her as they all got up to leave the table.

"Just wait until you meet him. Then you'll see how much of a good heart he has," Kyo said sarcastically as they all walked back to class.

Later, after class ended, Mika, Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo started to walk to Shigure's when they passed a pay phone. "Hold on," Mika said. "I have to call my uncle to tell him where I'm going. Be but a sec," she shouted as she ran to the pay phone.

A few minutes later, Mika was still on the phone. "Why can't she just hurry up already!" yelled Kyo, who was tired of waiting.

"Just wait until she's done, you stupid cat. Why must you be so impatient," Yuki replied.

"Oh yeah! You want a tell that to my face, you damn rat!" yelled Kyo.

Yuki stepped forward and turned to face Kyo. "Why must you be so impatient," he said calmly.

Kyo then goes to punch Yuki in the face yelling,"Shut up!" His punch was blocked by Yuki who then successfully punched Kyo in the stomach, slightly knocking the wind out of him.

The fight goes on for a couple of minutes, ending when Yuki flipped Kyo over his shoulder and onto the ground. Mika returned to the group just in time to see the last move. "I see you all had some fun while waiting for me," she said, grabbing one of Kyo's arms and helping him up. A small blush came onto Kyo's face, but no one noticed.

"What took ya so damn long?" Kyo screamed, trying to cover up the blush on his face.

"Sorry it took so long. My uncle was unsure if I should go, but I convinced him to let me go. I just have to be back home before six," she replied.

"That's fine," Yuki told her.

"So come, let's go!" shouted Tohru as she grabbed Mika's arm and started pulling her.

Mika laughed. "Yes, let's go!"

A few minutes later the group arrived at the house. "Shigure-san!" Tohru called out. "We have someone here who wants to see you!"

"Who is it?" Shigure asked, just coming out of his study.

"Mi-chan!" answered Tohru happily.

"Oh no! Don't let her in! Tohru, how could you betray me!" shouted Shigure as he ran back into his study.

"Uh...what was that all about?" asked Mika as she followed Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru into the living room.

"Shigure, come out. It's not your editor." Yuki called out. He, Kyo, and Tohru sat down.

"Sorry about that," Shigure apologized as he came into the living room. "Mi-chan is the name of my editor."

"Just call me Mika-kun," Mika told him. "So you're a novelist, huh? What kind of books do you write?" she asked as sat down between Tohru and Kyo.

"Well, here's the latest book I wrote," he answered and held up a book titled In the Moonlight.

Mika bent her head and put her hand up to her face to cover her eyes. "I have a friend you need to meet," she said, shaking her head in her hand.

"And who would that be?" asked Tohru.

"Oh, I think I told about my friends Kire Roshou and Saki Yamamoto," replied Mika.

"Um... yeah, you did but... um ...I," stutter Tohru.

"You forgot, didn't you," asked Mika.

Tohru hang her head in shame. "It's okay Tohru-chan," Mika told her. "When I started going to school, they were the only other Japanese girls there. Both are fun-loving, crazy, very intelligent with no common sense, and the best friends a girl can have. Saki has the power to make anyone smile. However, she is a pervert, and will do the craziest things without a second thought. Kire has a bunch of boys wanting to date her, but never acted as if she was better than everyone else. She's more serious than Saki. Because of them I realized I have a special power."

"So you have weird power too?" asked Kyo.

Mika nodded. "Yeah. I can read minds."

"WHAT!" screamed Shigure, Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki in unison.

"But it has a major flaw. I can only read the minds of people that I know very well. I didn't read yours yet Tohru. It would be rude to do without telling you of my power first," explained Mika.

"So you can only read your friends minds?" asked Yuki.

"Yeah, pretty much. Greatest way to talk in class without getting caught," answered Mika as stood up. "I think I should be leaving now. Tohru, I'd love it if you could come to my house tomorrow."

"Sure!" Tohru exclaimed. "Can Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun come too?"

"Yeah. The more the merrier," answered Mika when a ringing noise was heard from her pocket. "Excuse me, but I have to take this call," she said as she pulled a flip phone from her pocket.

"You have a cell phone? Why didn't you use that instead of the pay phone when you called your uncle?" Kyo half shouted, half questioned.

"It's for business only," Mika replied as she answered her phone. "Hello... Hi Kuroasa-san. What do you need?... Uh huh, hold on for a minute," she told the other person on the phone as she pulled out a pen and notebook from her back pack. " So which document?... The Noa account (A/N: I'm making it up as I go). Pages one through five," she said as she wrote it down." I'll fax you the papers when I get home...Just a few minutes. Okay?...Bye." She then hung up, put the phone back into her pocket, and put the pen and notebook back in her back pack.

"What was that about?" asked Shigure, surprised from the conversation she had on the phone.

"Oh, one of my employees misplaced their copy of an important document. So they called me to ask if I could fax them another copy," Mika answered, shrugging."Nothing unusual."

"It is unusual from a teenage girl to have employees!" yelled Kyo.

"Kyo! You should never yell at a girl!" shouted Shigure.

"Stop being so rude," Yuki said calmly.

"It's okay." Everyone turned to look at Mika as she walked to the door, but paused in the doorway to turn around and look at them. "He's right. It is unusual. But than again," she started, giving them all a seductive smile," I am a pretty unusual girl. See ya!" Then she turned and walked away from the house.

All three guys were stunned with what just happened. Tohru, however, smile and thought,_'She's still the same Mi-chan I grew up with.'_

Mika walked up the steps of a white three floored house that was surrounded by a forest.

"You're home early," a voice came from the doorway. Standing there was a man in his early twenties, red hair, green eyes, an ear pierced with a gold earring, and wearing black clothes.

"Well, I have a couple of things to do before sunset, Uncle Jay," she replied as she walked past him and into the house. She walked over to a desk with a laptop, printer, fax machine, pens, and a bunch of paper. She opened the bottom drawer on the left side. She reached into the back of the drawer and pulled out her hand with a necklace in it. It had what looked to be fangs on it, with a silver orb as big as a half dollar. As she put it around her neck, she answered her uncle's unspoken question. "So that when sunset comes, I'll be ready.

Me: My first chapter is finally finished! Please send reviews. Even flames, because they will help me improve and let me know that you read my story.

Kyo: LET ME GO, YOU DAMN BITCH!

Me: Fine, but only because I love you. Puts Kyo gently on the ground

Kyo: Turns back to human in smoke

Me: Epp! Turns away quickly

KiloLuna: Appears by my side I thought you loved Kyo?

Me: I do, but that doesn't mean I want to see him naked!

Kyo: Gets dressed Who are you two?

Me: Turns around to face Kyo I'm crazy dark gal.

Kilo: I'm KiloLuna. Kilo for short.

Kyo: Why the hell am I here?

Me: I wished you to be here, and you came! I don't know how, but I don't care!

Kyo: Send me back!

Kilo: But don't you want to be away from Yuki?

Me: Don't even mention that kuso nezumi's name in front of me. He hate him so much!

Kyo: Fine, I'll stay here. But only for awhile.

Me: Awesome! Chapter 2 is coming up soon. Til then, Kyo's staying with me!

Kilo: But you still don't own him.

Me: Sigh I know.

Kilo: Bye!

Me: Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 2

Hi! Crazy dark gal here! Thanks for all of the reviews.

Kyo: -Looks at Kilo- What the hell are you doing?

Kilo: -Looks up from bag that's in her hands- Nothing.

Me: You brought your bag of cheese here, didn't you?

Kilo: -Nods- It's fresh. Straight from the moon.

Kyo: -Confused- What do you mean, 'straight from the moon'?

Me: Didn't you know? The moon really is made of cheese. Kilo lives there, so she should know.

Kilo: -Eating cheese-

Me: Well, chapter 2 here. I own Mika Aburakoji, Saki Yamamoto, and Kire Rashou. And I don't own Fruits Basket or Kyo. So don't sue because you won't get much. You'll only get ...uh... Kilo's bag of cheese.

Kilo: -Runs around- NNNOOOO! MY CHEESE!

Kyo: -Sweat drop- What is wrong with you?

Kilo: -Stops- Shall we make a list?

Me: You do that. On with Chapter 2.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day when Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo got to school, they saw Mika leaning against the wall of the school with Motoko and her two minions talking to her. As they got closer they heard the end of the conversation. "And those are the rules to the Yuki Sohma fan club. Any questions?" Motoko asked.

Mika replied with a low growl in her voice," Yeah. Why don't you shove those rules up your ass. I never asked to join some dumbass club. So why would I want to know anything about it's rules."

All three girls gasped. "How dare you say that about the Yuki Sohma club!" one girl exclaimed.

Mika shrugged. "Do I look like I care?" she asked them. "It's only a club in which you worship someone you think is cute, when in reality all you do is throw yourselves at him. Give it up. He will never be anything more than a passing face to you if you keep this. Now," she said, her voice becoming all but a growl. "Get out of my face or I'll move you myself."

All three girls quickly turned and ran away. Mika turned to walk into the school when she saw Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo staring at her, shocked, with their mouths hanging open. Mika walked over to them, an awkward smile on her face as she asked, " You all heard that, didn't you?"

They all nodded their heads while closing their mouths. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean any disrespect, but you have to admit, it's stupid to practically throw yourself at somebody. Their rules were just so stupid. Besides, I broke most of them already, so what's the point in following them," Mika's question was more like a statement. She smiled again and said,"We better get to class if we don't want to be late." She then grabbed Tohru's and Yuki's arms and started to pull them along, leaving Kyo behind.

Mika turned her head back to look at Kyo, smiled happily, and shouted,"Come on! I can't drag you to class too! I only have two arms! Not three!"

Kyo ran to catch up and fell step in with Mika, who was still dragging Tohru and Yuki by the arms and receiving a lot of dirty glares. "Like you could ever be able to drag me around like a piece of luggage," Kyo said daringly.

"Oh, you never know what I could be capable of," Mika replied innocently while winking at him.

Kyo started blushin' like crazy(A/N: My way of saying embarrassed.), but tried to stop it by saying,"Shut up you damn moron!" (A/N: That was so mature. But I still think he's great.)

Mika shrugged. "Whatever. Besides, here's the classroom.," she replied as let go of Tohru's and Yuki's arms. She turned around to face them and asked ,"You're all coming to my house today, right? I'm just checking now because during lunch I have some stuff to do."

"Sure we're still coming!" Tohru answered happily.

"But what is it that you have to do during lunch?" asked Yuki.

"Oh, just some business contacts. Mostly stuff on my laptop," Mika replied, patting her backpack. "See you after school." Then she turned and walked back to her desk.

Everyone else walked to their desk. As Kyo sat down at his desk he thought,_'Why does she affect me so much? Tohru never effected me like Mika is.' _He stole a glance at Mika to see her looking like she was holding back a laugh. _'Dammit,'_ he thought. _'She's reading my mind! I have to stop thinking about it.' _So he turned his attention back to the lesson.

"Come on!" Mika shouted as they all walked out of the school. "I want you all to meet my uncle." She turned around and started walking as everyone else fell in step with her.

"Hey Mika! Why the hell were you making all of those damn faces in class?" Kyo asked. Truth be told, he was scared about what the answer was, but he needed to face it.

"Oh, I was talking to my friends over in America," Mika answered, shrugging, as if it was no big deal.

"But how? You didn't have anything in order to talk to them," Yuki said.

"You're one of those guys who try to explain everything with logic, right? Well, forget that. Remember how I can read minds? Well, that also means I can communicate through minds. You see, when someone's a good friend of mine and I read their minds, their minds become linked to mine. So I can talk to them when I want to and when they want to," explained Mika. "Then again, it helps when the people you're talking to are mind readers too."

They walked for a few more minutes when Mika stopped and told them to turn left. They looked left to see a dirt path, then at Mika who merely shrugged and replied, "It's better for some more privacy." They walked down it until they came to a white three floored house.

"This is my house. Hmm... I guess Jason isn't here yet," Mika said, leading them into a room that was furnished with forest green furniture, a work desk with a laptop, printer, fax machine, pens, and a bunch of paper on it, a coffee table, and a small TV in the corner. Tohru sat on the loveseat with Yuki, Kyo in a chair, and Mika on the couch. "We can get to know each other better. So, what are your favorite things to do?" Mika asked.

"I have a garden in which I grow vegetables in," Yuki answered.

"I can relate to you. I have a fruit garden out back," Mika told him.

"I still like to clean and cook," Tohru replied happily.

"You always liked to do that Tohru. You've matured a bit, but you're still the same girl I grew up with," Mika laughed. She turned to Kyo. "So what about you? What do you like to do?"

"Why the hell should I tell you a damn thing?" Kyo asked, yelling.  
"Don't mind that idiot. He's obsessed with martial arts," Yuki replied plainly.

"Really!" exclaimed Mika excitingly.

Yuki and Kyo looked at her thinking,_'Why is she so happy about that?'_

"I love martial arts! I've studied it since I was six!" Mika explained. Then she slumped in her seat. "But every dojo I go to always drops me after a couple of months. They say that I'm too good for their dojo. In reality, they're scared of me. They don't understand how important to accept that a student might be stronger than the shishou. Because accepting it will help you grow stronger mentally."

"You should go with Kyo-kun next time he goes to see Shishou-san!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Okay. But until then," Mika started, turning to Kyo, "How about you and me spar sometime?"

"What!" Kyo yelled.

Mika sighed. "Don't tell me you're the type of guy who has morals about girls. I'm so tried of fighting my uncle, but he's the only guy I know that will fight me."

"You should fight Kagura instead of Kyo. She's always beating him up," Yuki told Mika.

Mika shrugged. "I guess I'll wait until I go to a dojo."

Suddenly, a man in his early twenties, red hair, green eyes, an ear pierced with a gold earring, and wearing black clothes came running down the stairs. "Mika!" he shouted. "Your friends have been bugging the hell out of me, waiting for you to get home."

"All right! I'll stop them!" Mika replied as she ran her backpack.

Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo watched her open her backpack. "Can he read minds too?" Tohru asked nervously.

"Oh no, her friends kept popping into my head, asking for Mika," he answered as Mika pulled out her laptop.

Mika then turned around. "Jason, these are Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo," She said pointing to each person as she said their name. "Everyone, this is my Uncle Jay."

"Pleased to meet you," Yuki and Tohru bowed respectly to Jason.

While Jason looked confused, Mika said, "He doesn't know any about manners in Japan yet."

"Nice to meet you," Jason said, holding his hand out. Kyo took it and shook his hand.

"Come over here if you want to talk to my friends," Mika called, as she connected to the Internet.

As Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo walked toward her, Jason returning upstairs, Yuki asked, "How can you talk to them now? Isn't there a thirteen hour difference? (A/N: I have no idea on what the real time difference is) It'd be 4:00 in the morning over there."

"My friends were always night owls," Mika replied as she logged on to her name and sent two e-mails.

**Halfangelhalfcrazy: where have you been? me and kire have been waiting for you.**

**Wolfgirl: uh, there's a place I go to so I can be tortured. it's called school. why did you bug Jason instead of calling to me with your minds?**

**Half-demon: we just wanted to annoy someone.**

**Wolfgirl: that's the dumbest excuse I ever heard.**

**Halfangelhalfcrazy: even dumber than the time I annoyed him because I was bored and had nothing to do?**

**Wolfgirl: never mind. that will always be the dumbest.**

**Half-demon: so, meet anyone new?**

**Wolfgirl: well, I ran in my childhood friend Tohru and two of her friends Yuki and Kyo.**

**Halfangelhalfcrazy: guys! are they cute?**

Mika looked over her shoulder at the two guys and turned back to the computer.

**Wolfgirl: I'm not answering that.**

**Halfangelhalfcrazy: why not? gasp they're there, aren't they?**

**Wolfgirl: yeap. and reading every word you wrote.**

**Half-demon: some how I knew that would happen.**

**Wolfgirl: of course. that's what she gets for being boy crazy and a pervert.**

**Halfangelhalfcrazy: no I'm not!**

**Half-demon: yeah you are. we all know how your mind works.**

**Halfangelhalfcrazy: shut up. anyway, are they cute?**

**Wolfgirl: I'm not answering that.**

**Halfangelhalfcrazy: TELL ME!**

**Half-demon: just tell her. you know she'll keep asking if you don't.**

**Wolfgirl: I'll send you a pic, k? hold on.**

Mika stood up and rushed to the desk to open one of the drawers and pulled out a digital camera. "Can you two stand together for a moment?" she asked Yuki and Kyo as she walked back to them.

"Why the hell should I?" Kyo asked.

"Well, besides me and Kire, who knows what she's thinking right now," Mika replied as she took a picture without giving warning. She then hooked the camera up to her laptop and sent the picture.

"Hey!" Kyo and Yuki yelled, but it was too late.

**Wolfgirl: check your mail, saki. Kyo has the orange hair. Yuki has gray hair.**

**Halfangelhalfcrazy: k.**

**Half-demon: 5...4...3...2...1...**

**Halfangelhalfcrazy: OMG! they're hot! and yuki's a guy? he looks like a girl.**

Yuki and Tohru sweat dropped, as Mika and Kyo laughed out loud.

**Wolfgirl: they're still reading over my shoulder. and yuki is a guy.**

**Halfangelhalfcrazy: I couldn't help it.**

**Half-demon: let me see what these guys look like.**

**Halfangelhalfcrazy: k, just a sec.**

**Halfangelhalfcrazy: it's been sent to you.**

**Half-demon: thanks. brb.**

**Wolfgirl: her reaction is going to be similar to your's, isn't it?**

**Halfangelhalfcrazy: yeapers. **(A/N: this word is property of Angel Murphy and Justine Davis. If you use, we will sue you.)

**Half-demon: wow! they're gorgeous. especially yuki.**

**Wolfgirl: he read that.**

**Half-demon: OMG! I'm so embarrassed now.**

**Halfangelhalfcrazy: so kire has a crush on a guy. isn't that suppose to be the other way around?**

**Wolfgirl: there's a first for everything.**

**Half-demon: oh shut up! it's not my first crush.**

**Halfangelhalfcrazy: who was your crush before yuki?**

**Half-demon: um...**

**Wolfgirl: he's your first crush. don't lie or we'll go through your mind.**

**Half-demon: k, he is. happy now?**

**Halfangelhalfcrazy: yes.**

Mika turned to everyone and asked, "You have anything to say to them?"

"Yeah. Tell them they're insane morons," Kyo replied.

**Wolfgirl: kyo says your both insane morons.**

**Halfangelhalfcrazy: hey, I resemble that remark.**

**Half-demon: don't you mean resent?**

**Halfangelhalfcrazy: no.**

**Half-demon: idiot.**

**Wolfgirl: pervert.**

**Halfangelhalfcrazy: how am I perverted?**

**Wolfgirl: I just read your mind. I can't believe they have pics like that about Fluffy.**

"Fluffy?" Tohru asked.

"Sesshomaru, from InuYasha. We're all obsessed with anime and manga. Saki thinks Fluffy's hot," Mika explained.

**Halfangelhalfcrazy: bitch.**

**Wolfgirl: I know I am.**

**Half-demon: she is a dog.**

**Wolfgirl: your one too!**

**Half-demon: yeah I am.**

**Halfangelhalfcrazy: damn you two.**

**Wolfgirl: yeah yeah yeah. damn us.**

**Half-demon: yawn I'm tired.**

**Wolfgirl: you two go to sleep. you have school and work tomorrow.**

**Halfangelhalfcrazy: what about you?**

**Wolfgirl: there's a time difference. it's almost 3:30pm here.**

**Half-demon: bye mika**

**Half-demon is offline.**

**Wolfgirl: bye saki**

**Halfangelhalfcrazy: bye.**

**Halfangelhalfcrazy is offline.**

Mika logged out as well and turned to Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo. "So," she began. "What do you think of them?"

"Strange," answered Tohru.

"Stupid," Yuki replied.

"I still think they're insane morons," Kyo said.

"Great. Those were the reactions I was looking for. In reality, their both very intelligent, but have no common sense. They're different from most people, but they are very good friends," Mika told them.

Tohru looked at the clock and exclaimed, "Oh no! I still have to cook dinner!"

Mika stood up and walked with them to the front door. "It was fun to have you all over. Come over again soon. See you all tomorrow," she shouted while waving, as they left.

Jason walked up behind her. "Do you think you trust them?" he asked, looking at her as she turned around.

"I trust them deeply, but they can never know my secret," she replied as she walked up the stairs to go to her room to do her homework.

"Dinner's ready!" Tohru exclaimed as the guys came into the dining room.

"What are we having for dinner, Tohru-kun?" Shigure asked.

"Nabe," Tohru answered, putting the pot of stew in the middle of the table.

"So where were you three today?" Shigure asked yet again another question.

"At Mi-chan's," Tohru replied happily.

"Hmm... Tohru," Yuki started. "Did Mika-kun ever tell you anything that you thought was... strange?"

"No. Why do you ask?" Tohru asked him back.

"Well, think about it. She shows all the signs of being a member of the zodiac curse," Yuki answered as everyone put on a thoughtful expression.

"You're right, she does have unusual hair and eye color," Shigure observed. He then turned to Tohru. "Did she always look like that?"

"Yes. She told everyone it couldn't be helped. And when she came to school yesterday, Hana-chan said that she strange waves," Tohru remembered.

"She said the name Sohma sounded familiar to her. And when she bumped into me I didn't transform," Kyo mentioned.

"But it's impossible for her to be a member. Something else is going on here," Yuki said.

"And we have to find out what," Shigure replied.

As Shigure(A/N: He's being serious for once. Don't worry, Ayame is coming to help soon.), and Yuki pondered more about it, Tohru thought, _'Mika can't be a cursed member. It's just not possible.'_

Where as Kyo thought, _'Who is she really and what is she? We know all the members_(A/N: I mean Yuki, Shigure, and Kyo when he thinks this.)_, and she's can't be one. Then again, she didn't cause me to transform and she does resemble a wolf.' _"That's it!" Kyo exclaimed.

"What's it, Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked.

"What are you talking now, you stupid cat?" Yuki asked, sighing.

"Mika, she looks like a wolf!" Kyo shouted.

"Hmm... You just might have something there Kyo-kun," Shigure said thoughtfully.

"So we might have discovered something," Yuki replied. "We'll have to think more about it later."

"Learn anything from Tohru's mind?" Jason asked Mika. He was concerned about Mika's safely, along with the others.

_'They realized how close I look like a wolf. If that's the only thing they realized, we're save from now. I just have to be more careful for now on,' _Mikavoice came into his mind.

Jason looked down at a wolf wearing a necklace made of fangs with a silver orb, sitting at his feet, who was also looking up at him. "Try to be more cautious. We don't need another death on our hands, Mika."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Another evil cliffe! And you won't find out about it until later on, so keep reading. And please review!

Kilo: Will you tell me?

Me: No, sorry. How's that list coming?

Kilo: Good. I'm on number 1,742,348,485,385.

Kyo: When I asked you what's with you, I didn't mean for you to make a list!

Kilo: I LOVE CHEESE!

Me: Kilo, shut up!

Kilo: GRAPES!

Me: We need to something to shut her up.

Kyo: What will?

Kurama: -Suddenly appears- Where am I?

Kilo: KURAMA! -Hugs Kurama- Yay! Kura-chan!

Me: Well, it didn't shut her up, but it will keep her busy.

Kyo: It's better than her bothering us.

Me: -Surprised- What do you mean 'us'? Does this mean you finally accept me as your friend?

Kyo: -Blush- Yeah. I guess.

Me: Yayz! You have made me the happiest gal ever.

Kyo: Whatever.

Me: -Smiles- See you later. 3nd chap coming soon. And Kilo doesn't own Kurama.

Kilo: NNNNNOOOOOOO!

Me: Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 3

Me: 3nd chapter is here! And thanks for the reviews! Special thanks out to Sapphire Sprite, teenyugiohpotterphantom, and Fan 101 for supporting me with this story. It's great to know people like my fanfic!

Kyo: Why the hell is this story so damn important?

Me: It's my first fanfic, so it's REALLY important to me.

Kilo: -Still hugging Kurama-

Kyo: That must be torturous.

Me: I feel sorry for him. He probably needs medical attention. I wish he could go home.

Kurama: -Disappears-

Kilo: NO!

Kyo: Looks like our wishes come true here.

Kilo: Then I wish that all of my bishies were here!

-Tons of guys appear-

Me: There's way too many guys here and too little room. I wish that all of Kilo's bishies would go away and never come back.

All of Kilo's bishies: -Disappear-

Kilo: You're so evil!

Me: And you have too many bishies.

Kyo: Your bishies filled this whole room up! And the room is endless!

Me: Anyway, I don't own Fruits Basket or Kyo. He's just my guest. I do own Mika Aburakoji, Saki Yamamoto and Kire Rashou, so don't steal them. And I don't own any of Kilo's bishies or Kurama and neither does she. So don't sue so because we have nothing valuable or worth any of your attention. So here's the story!

-----------------------------------------------------

A week has passed as Mika became better friends with Yuki, Kyo, Shigure and caught up on almost two years with Tohru. She also meet Hatsuharu and Momiji, and became friends with them. Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo still tried to figure Mika out with help from Haru (A/N: There's no way in hell I'm spelling his whole name.) and Momiji, but could never get any farther than they get. However, that was all forgotten as the five friends noticed that Mika seemed to be plummeting into depression with each passing day. So one day after school, the five of them cornered Mika before she could get away.

"Mika-kun, what's wrong?" Momiji asked.

"You seem really depressed about something," Haru brought up.

"It's nothing, really. Just having a small problem," Mika answered plainly before she pushed her way through them and walked outside.

"Like hell it's nothing! Just tell us what the damn problem is!" Kyo shouted as they surrounded her again.

"It's nothing," she said in a growl and with a deadly look in her amber eyes. She had hoped it would scared them and cause them to back off. However, because they cared about their friend, they were determined to find out what's bugging her.

"Please tell what"s the matter. We only want to help you," Yuki said.

"There's nothing you can do to help. So get lost!" Mika shouted, running through them to get home.

"Mi-chan!" shouted Tohru, running after. "We just want to know what's bothering you because we care about you."

Mika finally stopped running and turned to face them with tears in her eyes. "Fine. If you must know, it's my friends, Saki and Kire. I'm worried about them. They haven't been in any chat rooms, which is unusual because they practically live on net. And whenever I try to reach their minds, there's always a mental block to keep me out. I don't have ant idea on what happened to them," Mika exclaimed, silent tears running down her face. "There, are you satisfied? I told you what's bugging me. And there's nothing you can do to help!" she yelled at them, wiping away the tears.

Everyone was thinking of something to say to comfort their friend when a loud beeping noise came from Mika's pocket. She reached into her pocket, pulled out the cell, and flipped it open. "I have a text message, but why? No one sends me them," she whispered loud enough for all of them to hear.

As she read the message, everyone noticed how her face became paler than usual. Suddenly, Mika fell to her knees, her eyes glued to the cell.

"Eh!" everyone yelled as they ran over to Mika. They all looked at the cell phone and gasped. There, on the screen in capital letters, was the message that read:

IF YOU EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FRIENDS AGAIN, COME TO THE FOUNTAIN IN THE PARK. DON'T BRING THE POLICE, BUT YOU CAN BRING AS MANY FRIENDS AS YOU WANT.

"Are you sure she won't bring the police? And how do we know she'll even come?" a nervous voice asked.

"Of course. She wants to see her friends, right? She'll come," replied a second voice.

"You're right. I guess I'm just nervous," the first voice said.

"Don't be. She wouldn't dare hurt us," the second voice answered. Both started laughing.

Mika finally recovered from the shock. "Dammit! They blocked their number." She stood up and turned to everyone. "So, you guys ready to go to the park?" she asked them casually.

"But it could be a trap. We could be kidnaped," Tohru said. She still remembered what happened ten years. They were lucky to escape , but she didn't think they should risk it.

"I know you're still afraid after what happened, Tohru-chan. But to me, my friends are like family," Mika replied. "Besides, we'll have three guys who are pretty good at martial arts," she said, putting her arms around Haru's and Kyo's shoulders.

_'Why the hell does she have to put her arm around me?' _Kyo thought angerly. He was really uncomfortable with her being so close to him.

"And I'm not to bad either. So what do you say? You all coming or not?" Mika asked.

Everyone nodded their head, some of them nervously. Mika smiled gratefully. "Thanks. And sorry for yelling at you before. Like I said, friends are family to me," Mika told them. "Come on! We have to get to the park!" she turned and started running, followed by everyone else.

When they reached the park, everyone except Mika was slightly out of breath. "You're a good runner," Haru complimented her.

"Thanks," she replied. "Look! There's the fountain!" she exclaimed, pointing to the water fountain in to middle of the park.

As everyone walked to the fountain, Tohru was thinking, _'I hope her friends are okay.' _

Suddenly a hand came down on her shoulder and a voice behind her said, "Hello Tohru."

Tohru quickly turned around to see who it was when she came face to face with a pair of glowing silver eyes. She screamed and fell backwards from the shock. Before she could even hit the ground, a pair of arms caught her and helped her up.

Everyone else rushed over when they heard Tohru scream. While everyone else was seeing if Tohru was all right, Mika lunged at the two people standing there. As the three of them fell down, everyone else was surprised to see them laughing. Mika stood up, brushing her pants off while saying, "You know, I really should kill you two for scaring me like that."

Another girl stood up. "You know we just had to make a dramatic entrance."

While everyone else was still surprised at what happened, Mika turned around and said, "I'd like you all to meet my friends, Saki and Kire." She waved her hand over to one girl helping the other up.

One had waist length black hair wearing a pink hat with a black rim. She had glowing silver eyes, slightly tan skin, long fingernails, and had a slender figure. She was wearing a black choker with a silver bell on it, a hot pink tank top with a black miniskirt and black shoes.

She bowed to them, saying, "I'm Kire Rashou. Pleased to meet you."

The other girl had shoulder length sapphire blue hair, dark sapphire blue eyes, and was very lanky. She had skin white as snow and had a sense of craziness surrounding her. She wore a baggy shirt that said 'Patience my ass! I'm gotta kill something!' and a baggy pair of black shorts.

She waved her hand, saying "Yo. I'm Saki Yamamoto."

"So what are you two doing here? I know you were coming during the summer, but there's a few months away," Mika asked.

"You know how Saki and I were raised by her grandmother," Kire started to explain. "Well, Mrs. Asakura died a few days ago."

"No! I can't believe it! I knew she had some heart problems, but I never imaged..." Mika trailed off as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"After she died, we contacted Jason to tell him. He told that we could live with you, but not to tell you. He wanted it to be a surprise," Kire finished explaining.

"SURPRISE!" Saki shouted, calling attention to the group.

"You know, now that you two are here, we make a pretty strange looking group," Mika observed.

Everyone else finally snapped out of it. "What's going on here?" Momiji asked.

"Didn't you listen? We're moving in with Mika," Kire answered, hugging Mika.

"What the hell is with you're hair?" Kyo asked, pointing to Saki.

"Why should I tell you?" Saki asked back.

"How did you get your hair like that?" Haru asked politely.

"Ya really want to know?"

"Yeah."

"Really really?"

"Yeah."

"Really really really?"

"She used blue Kool-aid on her hair, that's all," Kire answered, slightly annoyed.

"Saki! You know better than to tick Kire off. You know what will happen," Mika lectured her friend.

"What will happen?" Yuki asked. He was a little afraid of what the answer will be.

"Oh, Kire has a split personality. We call her other side her demon side," Saki explained, looking around. "Hey, let's do something! Jason doesn't expect us back until six."

"Why don't you all meet Shigure-san?" Tohru suggested.

"Yeah. I told him I had a friend I wanted him to meet," Mika agreed. "Would you all believe Saki is 22?"

"What?" everyone else yelled in surprise.

"I know. It's practically impossible to believe, but it's true," Kire replied. "Now, let's go meet this Shigure-san."

As they all walked to Shigure's house, Mika wondered out loud, "I wonder who would win in a fight, Black Haru or Demon Kire?"

"That was pretty random," Haru answered.

"I say Kire," Saki replied.

"Haru," Yuki and Momiji replied.

"I guess we'll find out one day," Kire said.

They all entered a clearing with a house in it when a voice come from the house. "My darling brother Yuki! Welcome home!" (A/N: Guess who?)

Yuki froze in his tracks as a tall silver haired (A/N: Or is it white?) man come out of the house, spreading his arms out.

"What the hell are you doing here, Ayame?" Kyo asked.

"Is that any way to treat me, Kyonkichi," Ayame asked him.

"Great. The idiot has entered," Mika said, shaking her head.

"I've been here," Saki replied.

"Not you, idiot. Him," Mika replied back, pointing to Ayame.

"How can you say that back someone you just met?" Ayame asked Mika.

"Easy. I open my mouth and say 'Great. The idiot has entered.' That, and I read Kyo-kun's and Yuki-kun's minds," Mika answered him.

"Yuki! How could you think that about your own brother?" Ayame asked.

"He can think about whatever he wants to think," Kire protested, standing up for Yuki.

"Anyway, where's Sensei?" Haru asked. "We have someone we want him to meet."

"Gure-san is inside, pouring his heart and soul into a book his evil editor is forcing him to write," Ayame answered, holding his hand to his heart.

"In other words, he's inside pretending to write," Saki translated.

"How do you know what he really means?" Momiji asked.

"Oh, I speak idiot. And pretty well, if I do say so myself," Saki replied while Mika and Kire started laughing.

"What the hell is so damn funny?" Kyo asked.

"Inside joke, sorry," Mika replied, shrugging and putting on a sheepish smile.

"Well, let's go in," Tohru exclaimed happily. They all walked inside to see Shigure sitting in a chair and smoking a cigarette.

Mika and Kire immediately held their noses. "Put that out!" they both cried.

Shigure looked around. "Hello," he greeted nonchantly. "Who are these beautiful young ladies?" he asked, pointing to Saki and Kire.

"Later, but put that out!" they cried together again.

As Shigure put his cigarette out, Mika and Kire let go of their noses, but were still making strange faces.

"Um, Yamamoto-san, what's wrong with them?" Yuki asked Saki.

"They can't stand the smell of smoke. Their sense of smell is more sensitive than most people's," Saki answered, looking amused.

Kire turned to Saki and asked, "Why are you being serious? You're usually hyper."

Mika turned as well and asked, "What are you planning?"

"Nothing," Saki answered, trying to look innocent.

"Never mind. Anyway," Mika turned back to Shigure. "These are my friends, Kire and Sa...," Mika trailed off. "Excuse me," she said, turning around to whack Saki upside the head, along with Kire.

"Ow!" Saki cried. "What was that for?"

"Get your damn mind out of the gutter!" Mika yelled at her. "You too, Shigure-san," she said, turning around to face Shigure. "This is Saki. She's the one I wanted you to meet," she continued, pulling Saki forward.

"Hello!" Saki chirped way too cheerfully. "I'll go make some drinks!" she announced, turning around and walking to the kitchen.

"You don't have to..." Tohru began but Kire cut her off.

"Oh, let her. She should do some work," she said.

They all sat down and started talking when Saki's voice came from the kitchen. "**GOD DAMN BIG BOOBS!**"

Yuki, Tohru, Kyo, Haru, and Momiji started blushin' like crazy, Shigure and Ayame looked intrigued, and Mika and Kire shared a look that said 'I knew it.' They both called out, "Did the cabinet door close on you again?"

"Yeah. It won't stay open," Saki answered from the kitchen.

"Do you want some help?" Mika asked, standing up.

"Sure. You're boobs aren't as big as mine," Saki called back. The five already blushing turned a couple shades redder. Mika walked to the kitchen, shaking her head with a small smile on her face.

"Hey Saki! You broke your record. You managed to make five people blush at once this time," Kire called out to Saki.

"Really! What about the other two?" she asked, coming to the doorway.

"They just look amused," Kire answered.

"Come on," Mika said, grabbing Saki's arm and pulled her back into the kitchen.

Kire laughed, and for the first time everyone noticed that instead of normal teeth, she had fangs.

"Rashou-san," Yuki started. "How did you ever became friends with someone as idiotic and perverted as Yamamoto-san?" His been wondering this he noticed that Kire was pretty sane and Saki... not so much.

"Oh, easy. She saved me," Kire answered. She leaned forward a bit. "You see, it all happened when I was about ten. My father was murdered and they never caught the guy who did it. So my mother went insane, saying he couldn't have died because he was a demon. Then she started calling me a demon. Well, the men in white coats came and took her to the loony bin. So I was left alone, and I would have been sent to a foster home if it wasn't for Mrs. Asakura. She took me in and raised me like her own daughter."

"Drinks are here!" Saki announed, carrying a tray of glasses. Mika followed, also carrying a tray of glasses. Saki passed out the cups of sake for herself, Shigure, and Ayame. Mika passed out the rest. "So you were telling them the story of how we became friends," Saki said casually, turning her head to face Kire. "Tell the rest of it."

"Sure," Kire replied and continued on. "Well, Saki and I became good friends over time, but it was still lonely with Saki being eight years older than me. Then along came Mika, the new kid from a different country. Many tried to be her friend after they learned about her wealth, but only I became her friend because I could care less about her wealth and she knew it. Soon she met Saki and became friends with her. We were irseparateable," Kire finished her story and took a sip from her glass.

They all talked some more when Mika looked at her wristwatch. "Oh, we better get going now if we want to be home by six," she said, standing up, followed by Kire and Saki.

"See ya tomorrow," all three of them called out as they walked out the door.

Haru stood up, looked at Momiji and said, "We better go to. Thanks for the great time." And they walked to the door.

"Gure-san, can I spend the night here?" Ayame asked.

"Why of course Aaya. You can stay in my room," Shigure answered.

Mika, Kire, and Saki walked side-by-side, and unknown to anyone watching them, they were discussing an important matter.

_'I say we should tell them about us,'_ Mika heard Kire's voice inside her head. (A/N: IT'S THE VOICES IN MY HEAD. NNNNNOOOOO!)

_'Yeah. You know we can never be real friends with them until we tell them,'_ Mika heard Saki's voice in her head this time. (A/N: GET OUT OF MY HEAD!)

_'How do you know if they'll accept us? Besides, you know the consequences if I tell them,'_ Mika thought back in reply.

-----------------------------------------------------

Me: Saki and Kire are based off my two friends, Angel and Justine. And Mika is based off me. All the things that Saki and Kire did to Mika are things they would do to me in real life if they had the chance. That's way Saki and Kire are so easy to write what they do and what they say.

Kilo: What about me? Isn't there a character based of me?

Me: Sorry, no. Maybe in my next fanfic when I come up with some new ideas. I wish they were here.

Kyo: Who?

-Angel and Justine appear-

Me: Angel! Justine! It's so good to see you again! -Hugs them-

Justine: How did we get here?

Me: I wished you here and it happened!

Angel: Kewl.

Kyo: Who the hell are you?

Me" Hey! Don't talk to my friends like that! -An anger marks appears on my forehead- You may the hottest guy here, but insult my friends again and I'll make your worse nightmare come true!

Kyo: Yeah, how the hell are you gonna do that?

Justine+Angel+Me: -Smiles evilly-

Kilo: Here we go again.

Me: I wish Kagura was here!

-Kagura appears in front of Kyo-

Kagura: Kyo-kun! I've missed you so much! -Punches Kyo-

Me: Okay, I wish Kagura would go away.

Kagura: -Disappears-

Me: -Sigh- I still can't stand to see Kyo hurt. Gomen Kyo. It's my scewy multi-personality kicking in again. And Kyo fangirls, don't kill me please. I wished for away.

Kyo: You just brought Kagura here to beat the crap out of me! Why the hell should I forgave you?

Me: -Starts to cry- I'm sorry Kyo. I understand why you hate me now. -Disappears-

Justine: -Hits Kyo in the head a couple of times- You idiot! You hurt her feelings!

Angel: We better go find her. -Disappears-

Justine: Baka neko. -Disappears-

Kyo: STOP CALLING ME BAKA!

Kilo: I hope crazy dark gal doesn't do anything bad.

Justine+Angel: -Appear with me between them- Found her!

Me: Leave me alone. No one likes me.

Angel: -Turns to Kyo- See what you did!

Me: I'm just gonna end this now. And please review. It might cheer me up.

Angel: To ta lu!

Justine: Bye!

Kilo: RAMEN!

Justine+Angel+Me: Kilo! SHUT UP!

Me: Ja ne.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: We're back!

Kyo: What do you mean we're back? We've been here!

Me: Well, since everyone now knows about my alter egos, I might as well introduce all of us.

Kilo: What are alter egos?

Me: Their different sides of my. They aren't just personalities, they're egos.

Justine: Any more of your egos gonna come out?

Me: How should I know? We come out when they want to.

Angel: Not always. Remember that time when your pain in the ass sister forced one of your egos to come out?

Me: I remember. I got grounded for a month!

Yuki: What did you do to your sister?

Me: I started to beat for up because she kept annoying me, going through my stuff, and then starting terrible lies about me.

Justine: That was when Krya though.

Me: Nods But my parents didn't care. They don't believe in my alter egos. Probably because Katrina is always with them.

Shigure: Who is Katrina?

Me: She's another ego that acts so emotionless that you'd think she was half-dead.

Angel: Don't tell them! They have to guess!

Me: They're my egos! I can tell the Sohma's about them if I want to!

Kilo: Ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, chicken-flavored ramen, beef-flavored ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, cheese-flavored ramen...

Angel+Justine: SHUT UP!

Me: I wish Tohru was here to help me with the disclaimer.

-Tohru appears-

Tohru: Where am I? Yuki-kun! Kyo-kun! Shigure-san! I've missed you so much! -Runs over to them and hugs them-

All the guys: -Transform into their zodica animals-

Tohru: I'm so sorry!

Me: Tohru...

Tohru: Oh, hello! I'm Tohru Honda. Pleased to meet you...

Me: My name is crazy dark gal.

Tohru: Crazy dark gal-san!

Me: -Sweat drop- Yeah. Anyway, can you and the Sohmas do the disclaimer while I help get Kilo under control?

Tohru: Sure! I'd love to do it!

Me: Great! Thanks a lot! -Runs over to where Justine and Angel are trying to shut up Kilo-

Guys: -Change back-

Tohru: Epp! -Turns away quickly-

Guys: -Get dressed-

Angel: -Looks up to see the guys dressed- You're gonna pay Kilo! You made me miss seeing Shigure naked!

Everyone else: -Sweat drop-

Tohru: Crazy dark gal-san does not own Fruits Basket or any of us.

Yuki: She does own Kire, Mika, and Saki.

Shigure: So don't steal them or you'll make me cry.

Kyo: Get over yourself!

-A girl suddenly appears-

Girl: I have the duck tape and rope!

Me: Thanks Emily! -Takes duck tape and covers Kilo's month with it.-

Angel: -Ties up Kilo-

Emily: Start the story now! I wanna read about Mika's and Kyo's date!

Me: Fine. Here's the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Saturday and Kyo was about to leave for his date. "Dammit!" he swore after he left the house. "I still don't know why I'm doing this!" He was dressed in his usual clothes: a black shirt, cargo pants, and his jacket. He walked for a while until he came to the coffee cafe to see Kire, Saki, and Mika standing outside.

Kire was the first to notice his arrival. "Hey Kyo-kun!" she greeted. She wore a pink-and-black swirled shirt with a matching hat, her choker, and a black mini-skirt.

Saki turned her head towards Kyo. "Yo," she said plainly, but she still had a evil glint in her eye. She wore a baggy light blue shirt with a lose collar and a pair of tan pants.

Mika looked over at Kyo but turned away quickly. She was wearing a silver-grey skin clinging shirt that showed of her figure and skin tight black pants. She even wore some eyeliner, making her amber eyes seem brighter, some mascra, and lipstick. "Hi Kyo-kun," she said with a small blush a her face. She turned to Kire and Saki and said, "I'm going to get back at you two."

"Why?" Kyo asked, still a little confused at seeing Mika wearing make-up.

"They forced me to wear this," Mika explained, still looking at Kire and Saki evilly.

"It was either wear make-up or Saki tells you some disturbing stories," Kire called out innocently.

Mika cringed, then sighed. "You guys are so evil." She looked at Kyo. "Shall we go in? We did come here for a date." And with that she walked into the coffee cafe with Kyo by her side and Kire and Saki close behind.

"Oh! I just remember! I forgot something really important!" Saki cried out, hitting herself in the head. "I have to go get it!"

"I better go with her, You know what trouble she gets into when she's left alone," Kire called out as she and Saki walked out the door.

Mika and Kyo were shown to a table soon after that when Mika said, "I'm really going to get back at them now."

"Why? What did they do this time?" Kyo asked.

"We've been set up. They pretend to come with us and then leave," Mika answered, sounding defeated. "They've been trying to get me a boyfriend for over three years. But I just don't want one."

"Why don't you want one?" Kyo asked, this time sounding defeated. He really liked Mika, but hearing this made his heart heavy.

"I've seen way too many girls cry their eyes out over a guy because he broke up with her. They say the same thing every time: 'I can't live without him!' I don't want to be like those kind of girls. I don't want to completely depend on someone, I wanted to independent. It's okay to depend on people sometimes, but not for your whole life!" Mika sighed. "But you're not here to hear me complain, so let's just drop it."

Kyo still spoke up. "I know how you feel. (A/N: Doesn't it seem like everyone says that?) I don't like to depend on people too much."

Mika looked at him, surprised. "You're the first guy to tell me that. Most boys that I know are self-centered jerks." Mika smiled at Kyo sweetly. "Thank you for listening to me. And for all that you've done for me. I'll have to make up for it somehow."

Kyo slightly blushed at that and mumbled, "You're welcome."

Soon they ordered their food and had a few interesting conversions. Kyo told her all about the time him went to train in the mountains for four months, and Mika told him about all the different training she went through. After they finished eating they split the check and decided to walk around the city for a while. So they walked outside and continued their comversion.

They soon passed a man wearing a grey traditional yakuta. The man stopped and turned around. "Kyo?" he said in a surprised tone.

Kyo turned around, wondering who it was, when he saw him. "Shishou," Kyo said in an equally surprised tone. Silence was held between them for a few minutes.

Shishou finally broke the silence. "You're looking well Kyo," he spoke in a fatherly voice. At the same time he was thinking, _'He was smiling and talking to this girl so happily. I thought he would only act like that around Tohru-san.'_

Mika spoke up after a while. "Hello," she started. "I'm Mika Aburakoji. Kyo-kun has told me so much about you, Shishou-san. So I'm pleased to meet you." She bowed to Shishou while she said all of this.

Shishou bowed back. "It's a pleasue to meet you, Mika-san. Kyo, can I please speak to you?"

"Ah, sure," Kyo replied. He and Shishou walked a few yards away. "What do you want Shishou?"

"Does she know about the curse?" Shishou asked in a whisper. He was worried about Kyo's well being.

"No, she doesn't know about it," Kyo answered.

"You mean she hasn't tried to hug you yet?" Shishou asked in a whisper. Now he was even more concerned than before. It even showed on his face.

Kyo didn't notice his expression as he replied, "She crashed into me the first day we met, but I didn't transform."

This time Shishou became puzzled. "You didn't transform? Are you sure?"

Kyo was getting really angry with the twenty question treatment he was receiving. "Of course I'm sure!"

"Then how could she hug you without you trasforming?" Shishou asked in a calm voice.

"How the hell should I know? We're still trying to figure that out!" Kyo yelled.

"Okay," Shishou walked over to where Mika was still standing. "It was a pleasure to meet you Mika-san." He turned to Kyo next. "I'll see you again soon." Then he walked away.

"What was all that about?" Mika asked, a confused expression coming onto her face.

"Nothing," Kyo replied. He trusted Mika enough to know that she wouldn't read his mind. "Let's go back to Shigure's," he said, grabbing Mika's hand and pulling her in the direction of the house.

Mika started blushin' like crazy as she answered, "O-okay." _'He's acting really weird. And what did Shishou-san mean by Kyo not transforming?'_

They walked back to the house in silence. When they reached Shigure's house, Kyo let go of Mika's hand and entered with her behind him.

In the living room sat Shigure and Saki in each others arms, kissing passionately.

"Saki!" Mika cried, rushing forward and pulling the two apart.

"What did she do this time?" Kire asked, running out of the kitchen with Yuki and Tohru right behind her.

"Why weren't you watching Saki? Mika asked her back.

Kire shrugged. "I didn't think I needed to. Why, what was she doing?"

"She was in Shigure-san'd arm, kissing!" Mika answered rather loudly.

"It's normal for two adults to express their feelings that way," Shigure commented, but was hit on the head by Yuki and Kyo.

"They act like my guardians. They're always taking care of me," Saki said, smiling.

Kire grabbed Saki's arm and dragged her outside. Mika turned to Tohru and said, "Sorry about all the commotion. We'll see you later, okay Tohru-chan?"

"Okay!" Tohru replied exictedly. "I'll see you soon," she called out as Mika ran outside as well.

"Shigure, how were you able to hug Yamamoto-san?" Yuki asked.

"I don't know," Shigure answered. "Saki-kun just hugged me, and I didn't transform so..."

"So you took advantage of it," Yuki finished Shigure's sentence for him. He then glares at Shigure.

Shigure adverted his glaring and smiled guitlingly.

"We'll have to find out more later," Yuki said, going outside to spend a few hours at his secret base.

"I can't wait for them to come later!" Tohru cried as she started to get stuff ready for the sleepover.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Yeah! I'm finished! So it's shorter than the others, in case someone has a prob with it. And hooray to me because I just watched the first 26 eps of Fruits Basket!

Justine: Calm down.

Emily: I wish I had Shippo!

-Shippo appears-

Emily: Shippo! -Hugs Shippo-

Me: Hey, how did you even get here Emily?

Emily: I wanted to be with my mommy and my favorite anutie, and my cousin.

Angel: Yayz! I feel so loved!

The guys: -Sweat drop-

Tohru: Hello! I'm Tohru Honda! Pleased to meet you! -Bows-

Me: Tohru, we already know who you are. Just chill.

Tohru: Okay crazy dark gal-san!

Shippo: That's a mouthful to say.

Me: Please. Don't call me san. I feel old!

Tohru: Okay crazy dark gal-kun!

Justine: I don't think she gets it.

Me: Whatever. I tried.

Justine: I WANT INUYASHA! I WISH HE WAS HERE!

-InuYasha appears-

Justine: Yay! -Hugs InuYasha-

Angel: -Went back to hugging Shigure-

Emily: It's unusually quiet.

Yuki: That's because you tied Kilo-san up.

Emily: Oh yeah. But it's better this way.

Kyo: What the hell is wrong with you?

Emily: I don't know. Maybe because she's my mommy. -Points to Angel-

Shigure: So you've been with another man?

Angel: It's not like you haven't been with another woman.

Shigure: True, so true.

Me: I'm gonna end this before I throw up. 6 chap coming soon.

Justine: Bye!

Angel: To ta lu!

Tohru: Good-bye!

Emily: See you later!

Kilo: -Muffled screams-

Me: Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: We're back!

Angel: And I know a pretty poem! Here it is: Roses are red, violets are corny, when I think of Shigure, I get really horny!

Tohru: EH?

Kyo: THAT'S SICK!

Yuki: YOU'RE DISGUSTING!

Emily+Me: -Laughing our asses off-

Justine: -Hits Angel in the head-

Shigure: You really feel that way?

InuYasha: You're as bad as Miroku!

Kilo: Hey! I told you about that poem!

Yuki: How did you get free?

Kilo: I wished I was free and then I was!

Me: Damn! Stupid wish-coming-true place! I don't even know how I got here!

Shippo: This place is kind of creepy.

Kyo: The only things that's creepy here are the two perverts and the weird fangirls.

All the girls except Tohru: HEY!

Me: I'm YOUR fangirls. Does that mean that you think anyone who is your fangirls is weird?

Justine: -Sigh- It's Leiko, the smart ass one. -Turns to Angel- You know what to do.

Angel: Kay. -Walks over to crazy dark gal and whispers in her ear- Wakey, Wakey. Stop dreaming of Kyo's snaky.

Me: -Hits Angel in the head- You're a sick bitch, ya know that!

Justine: Hey! I'm a bitch too!

Everyone else except me, Angel, and Justine: -Sweat drop-

Me: Don't ask. Anyway, you should know this. There are ways to stop my personalities and turn them back into me. Different ways for each personality.

Angel: So it's say something perverted for Leiko, a punch in the head for Kyra, and talking about her in a seemingly mean way for Michiko, and seeing Kyo in pain for Natio.

Me: Anyway, it's time to start the story. But first the disclaimer.

Justine: Crazy dark gal and everyone else here does not own Fruits Basket or the character from Fruits Basket.

Me: And?

Justine: There's nothing else to say.

Me: Yeah right! And none of us here own InuYasha or Shippo!

Justine: You're so EVIL!

Emily: But crazy dark gal owns Mika, Kire, and Saki.

Me: I don't to be friggin' sued! And anyone who tries to sue us, know this. The only thing you would get is, um, I not sure. I don't have any money.

Kilo: Wish for money.

Tohru: But that would be wrong!

Me: Yeah. It's either like stealing or counterfeiting. Or both. But let's just get on with the story.

**_Special Shoutouts:_** Sapphire Sprite and teenyugiohpotterphantom, you two have supported me since the start of my first fanfic. I owe you a lot of thanks, but I think Tohru would be better at that than me. And MistikMoonstar, one word: WOW! You're crazy, have voices in your head, I think you might be one of my friends. Or you should be, or something like that. I'm very grateful to all of you. -Bows-

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later the doorbell rang. "They're here!" Tohru cried as she ran to the door and opened.

Haru and Momiji stood in the doorway. "Hi Tohru-kun!" Momiji exclaimed, jumping at Tohru and hugging her. Then -POOF- he transformed into a cute yellow rabbit. (A/N: WELL HE IS!)

"Momiji, please stop causing trouble for Honda-san," Yuki said, coming up behind them.

"Oh! He's not causing any trouble for me!" Tohru defend the rabbit.

"Why the hell is Haru and Momiji here?" Kyo asked as Momiji turned back in a cloud of smoke with Tohru turning around.

Haru walked over to Yuki and tugged on his shirt. "We came to see Mika-kun, Yamamoto-san, and Rashou-san," he answered.

"They should be here in a few minutes," Tohru said before she was knocked down again, this time by Saki.

"Hi Tohru!" Saki sang in a singsong voice.

Kire and Mika walked in behind her, carrying some black duffel bags. "Tohru-chan, are you all right?" Mika asked. She helped pull Tohru and Saki off the floor.

"I'm okay, really! I'm just so glad you're finally here!" Tohru replied, hugging Mika, then Kire, then Saki.

"Where can we put our stuff?" Kire asked, holding up one of the bags she was carrying.

"In my room. I'll show you where it is," Tohru answered, leading the way up the stairs and into her room.

"Your room is so cool!" Kire exclaimed as she walked into Tohru's room. She dropped the bags on the floor near Tohru's bed.

"Yeah. Your room is so neat looking and clean compared to my room," Saki added, looking at Tohru's room in amazement.

"Any room is neat and clean compared to your room. Even a trash heap is cleaner than your room," Mika commented to Saki, putting down the bags she was carrying.

"Hey!" Saki exclaimed, hitting Mika in the head.

"It's true!" Mika cried, punching Saki in the arm. Then they both started laughing.

"Well, what should we do now?" Tohru asked, pointing to the bags. "It looks like you brought a lot of stuff."

"Most of the stuff is Kire's. And I'm slightly scared to find out what she brought," Mika relied, fear coming into her voice.

Kire walked over to one of the bags and started digging around in it. "Ta da!" she exclaimed, holding up a make-up tray in one hand and some clothes in the other. "We're going to do make-overs and then ask the guys on what they think!"

"Dear God, let me outta here!" Saki and Mika cried out at the same time. They ran to the door, but somehow Kire got there first. "Let us out!"

"No! You two are going to participate in this whether you like it or not," Kire commended, grabbing both of them and dragging them back near the bags. She then dug through another bag and pulled out two bundles of rope. She tied Saki's and Mika's arms behind their backs and their legs together, making the ropes into a tight knot. "There," she said, clapping her hands together. "That should hold you for now."

"You planned this all along, didn't you?" Mika yelled at Kire. She slowly started to loosen the rope that held her hands together with difficulty. (A/N: Well, her hands are tied behind her back.)

Kire tried to look innocent. "Maybe," she answered. Her expression changed into an evil one. "It's not like you can do anything about."

_'Tohru,'_ Saki's voice came into Tohru's head. _'You have to distract her.'_

_'Yeah,'_ Mika's voice came into her head. _'Do something, anything. Just help us escape her evil plan.'_

"Kire-kun," Tohru started. "Why don't you help me with dinner?"

"Sure! I'd love to!" Kire answered, following Tohru to the doorframe of her room. She turned back to Saki and Mika. "These two can stick around here." Then she followed Tohru downstairs and into the kitchen.

Mika finished with the knot and pulled her hands apart. "Thank God Tohru is so kind as to help us out," she said to Saki, working on the ropes around her legs.

Saki stood up, completely untied, rubbing her wrist. "Gee, Kire really mustn't trust us."

Mika stood up as well. "Come on. We have to find a hiding place before she comes back." With that she and Saki ran out of the room. When they reached the stairs they made sure to walk lightly down them and into the living room.

That's when the guys saw them. "What are ..." Shigure started, but Saki quickly ran over to him and covered his mouth with her hand. With her free hand she held her index finger to her lips, signaling him to be quiet. _'We're trying to escape before Kire can torture us.'_

Shigure, Kyo, Momiji, Haru, and Yuki nodded. Saki and Mika quietly crept outside. "We have to find a place to hide," Mika whispered.

"Over there," Saki pointed to a tree that had a small hole under one of the roots. They both went into the hole, only to arrive down into a large hole underground. "We should be safe here. And I brought some incense to dim her sense of smell," Saki told her, taking the incense out of her pocket and lighting it with a match she also had in her pocket.

"Good thinking," Mika whispered back to Saki.

"I better check up on my two prisoners," Kire told Tohru, leaving the kitchen and walking up stairs. When she walked into the room, she saw her two friends had escaped. She shook her head. "I knew I should have used chains instead of rope," she said, taking some chains and two padlocks out of one of the bags, and then walked downstairs. "Hey, anyone know where Mika and Saki are?" she asked the guys in the living room.

"Not at all," Haru answered plainly.

Kire smirked. "We'll see if you're telling the truth." She then went into his mind and saw the memory of Mika and Saki walking outside. "Thanks for showing me where they are," she thanked Haru. She walked outside, "If I were Saki or Mika, where would I hide? Never mind, I'll just read their thoughts." She thought hard.

In her head she heard, _'I hope Kire doesn't find us. Knowing her she'll put me in a skirt and put more make-up on me, even after I washed off the stuff from today.' _ Kire smiled, knowing that Mika was thinking this.

_'Kire would never look for us hiding under a tree.'_ Kire heard this from Saki's mind. "Thank you Baka-sama!" she cried, running to the tree that had a hole leading underground. She looked in it and saw Mika and Saki. "Found you!" she yelled, grabbing the collars of their shirts and pulling them up.

Saki and Mika fought for their lives. (A/N: This has happened in real life. This is **_NOT_** made up!) "Come on Kire!" Saki yelled. "Don't torture us like this!"

Kire smiled evilly. "Too bad," she replied, tying each one in chains and putting a padlock on to hold the two ends of chains. She then pushed them back into the house and had them sit on the floor in the living room. "Now just sit here and don't even think about escaping. The kitchen is right over there and I'll be able to see that you don't try anything." She turned to Shigure, Kyo, Yuki, Momiji, and Haru. "You guys are in charge of watching them." With that said she walked back into the kitchen.

"Ah man, she found us. Now we're gonna be tortured!" Saki whined.

"It was your fault. And before you can defend yourself, she yelled 'Baka-sama'. That's you," Mika blamed Saki.

"Who cares whose fault it was," Saki replied. "She caught us, and now we have to pay."

"What exactly is she going to do to you?" Yuki asked.

"She's going to give us make overs," Saki and Mika answered at the same time.

Everyone else in the room did something like an anime fall. "That's it? That's what all this shit is about?" Kyo asked, pointing to our chains.

"Well, considering the fact that we despise make-up, skirts, and stuff like that, it really is a big thing to us. And Kire knows it, so she had to tie us up," Mika replied, then sighed. "Worse of all, after she's finished putting all that junk on us, she's gonna drag down here and ask all of you guys of what you think."

"And it's really bad. She's gonna do all of us, even Tohru. Poor Tohru, she doesn't know what she's in for," Saki added, shaking her head.

"This is something I'll be looking forward to," Shigure replied, daydreaming of what the girls will look like.

Mika stood up and kick Shigure in the head while Yuki, Kyo, and Haru punched him in the head. (A/N: Remember, only their arms are tied together.) "Get a life!" Kyo yelled at Shigure.

"Okay," Kire said, coming out of the kitchen with Tohru behind her. "Tohru said that it'll take dinner an hour to cook. You know what that means?"

Saki stood up and before she and Mika could run Kire grabbed their chains and dragged them up stairs, Tohru following. The people downstairs heard loud protest and screams for about half an hour before Kire came back down with Tohru, Saki, and Mika following unwilling behind her, the two out of chains. They tried to hide behind Kire, but Kire moved aside to let the guys get a full look at Tohru, Mika, and Saki.

Kire even changed. She put on wore eyeliner, eyeshadow, and mascara. And she wore a smug look on her face. She put her hair in a half pony-tail with the rest of her hair hanging limp. She wore a tight black shirt with a pink symbol that meant love, tight jean mini-skirt, black knee high boots, and a sleeveless jean overcoat.

Tohru was next in line. She had on eyeliner, eyeshadow, and mascara. Her hair was done in two braids halfway down her head and the rest of her hair was in a wave. She wore a dark blue tube top and tight blue jeans with a pair of blue flip-flops. Tohru was blushin' like crazy.

Saki was the next one to see. She too, wore eyeliner, eyeshadow, and mascara. Her hair was done in two braids, and what was left hung in a ponytail. She wore a white halter top and tight tan jean pants with a pair of white sneakers. She had a slightly pissed off look on her face.

Mika was the last one to see. She wore eyeliner, eyeshadow, and mascara like the rest. Her hair was done in a braid that wrapped around her head like a headband and the rest of her hair was curled and hung down her back. She had on a red tank top that matched her blush, dark tan capric, and black high heel sandals.

The guys couldn't help themselves, their mouths hung open at the sight of the four hot-looking girls. (A/N: I'm being evil! Mua ha ha ah!) Unfortunely, Shigure was the first one to speak up. "My my, you girls all look so beautiful! You're all like exquisite, precious, unique flowers that bloom only once in a while! So that when you do bloom we must all have to stop and admire your beauty!"

"I agree Gure-san," a male voice sounded from the doorway between the hallway and the living room. (A/N: HE'S BACK!) Ayame walked into the room, carrying something in his arms while looking each girl up and down. This only made Tohru and Mika blush harder, Saki to look more pissed off, and Kire to look happy. "I must compliment the designer of these outfits," Ayame boasted.

"I'm the designer," Kire spoke up. She looked even more pleased with herself.

"Lovely ideas," Ayame complimented. "But I must disagree with you on some things."

"Oh, and what are they?" Kire asked, slightly tilting her head to the side.

"Well, I think Tohru-kun would look better wearing pink or white. Dark colors don't really suit her. And grey colors would highlight Mika-kun's hair and gold would bring out her eyes. And Saki-kun should be wearing blue to go with her hair and eyes. And you should probably lose the overcoat," Ayame finished telling his opinions.

"Well, I agree with you that Tohru-kun would look good in bright colors, but the blue really does bring out her eyes. And Mika looks good in dark colors and bright colors, and red is in the middle. And Saki is wearing white because it gives her a bit of an angelic look. And my overcoat gives me an air of suspicion," Kire finished her explanation.

Kire and Ayame kept on talking, and everyone else lost interest in their conversation.

"Ah, when did this turn into a fashion discussion?" Mika asked, her face starting to lose it's blush.

"Oh, I know!" Momiji shouted, waving his hand in the air. "It's because Ayame brought it up and now they're talking about it!"

"You didn't need to explain that," Yuki told her. He then turned to Ayame who was still talking to Kire. "And what are you doing here Nii-san?"

Ayame turned around to face everyone. "Oh, I came here to give Shigure something," he answered, holding the object he was carrying to Shigure.

Shigure looked to see what it was. "Sake! Thank you, Aya!"

"Oh, I love sake!" Saki yelled, walking over to Shigure.

Shigure put on a seductive look. "Well, maybe we could have some later." He winked at Saki.

That's when Mika came over and stomped on Shigure foot. (A/N: With high heels. Ouch!) Shigure started howling in pain. "That's what you get for even thinking about doing that!" Mika yelled at him. "Damn pervert!"

"What's going on in here?" a voice came from the doorway again. Everyone looked over to see Hatori.

"Oh! Tori-san! Sorry it take so long! I was talking to Kire-kun," Ayame explained.

"Why are you here?" Kyo asked.

"I came to make sure Ayame didn't stay too long to annoy everyone here," Hatori answered. "Come on Ayame."

"Okay Tori-san!" Ayame agreed. "Bye! See you all soon!" And with that Ayame and Hatori left.

"Well, that was certainly interesting," Haru said, stretching his arms above his head.

"Um, Kire-kun," Tohru started to speak. "Can I please change back into my regular clothes? I feel really uncomfortable in these."

"Oh sure!" Kire answered. "Only Saki, Mika, and me can't change."

"Why not?" Mika asked.

"Because I said so," Kire replied. "And you two look good dressed like that. You should dress like that more often. Maybe one day I'll get you to wear the girls uniform."

"No way!" Mika yelled. "No way! That's where I draw the line!"

"Whatever," Kire replied. "Come on, I have to check on the stuff in the oven and I don't trust you two. Tohru-kun, you can go change now. We'll handle dinner from here." With that she dragged Saki and Mika into the kitchen.

Tohru went upstairs into her room and came back down dressed in a bright yellow blouse and a black mini-skirt. She walked into the kitchen to see how things were going. When she got there she saw things in perfect order. Saki was taking the food out of the oven, Mika was taking plates and glasses out of the cabinet and grabbed the chopsticks, and Kire was telling them what to do. "Um, do you need any help?" Tohru asked.

"Oh yeah. You help me set the table. I'm having a hard time balancing nine plates, nine glasses, and nine pairs of chopsticks," Mika answered, carefully walking over to Tohru.

Tohru smiled. "Sure," she replied, carefully taking about five plates and four glasses away from the stack Mika was carrying. They both walked through the doorway in the dining room and started setting the table. After they finished with the table they went back into the kitchen.

At that moment Saki was carrying out a large serving plate with food on it. (A/N: Give me a break. I don't know any kind of food they might serve.) Tohru and Saki bumped into each other, and Saki dropped the plate. But before it hit the floor Mika and Kire who appeared out of nowhere caught it. "You should be more careful," Kire warned them, walking to the table carrying the serving plate.

"I'm really sorry," Tohru bowed her head toward Saki.

Saki just laughed. "It was nothing. And now I know where Mika got her constant need to apologize from."

"But that's not a bad thing. Considering how rude most people are over in America," Mika commented.

Saki nodded. "You're right."

"Well, let's finish with dinner and go call the guys," Kire said, walking back over to them. The four quickly finished setting everything up and went to tell the guys that dinner was ready. When the guys came in they saw a beautifully set table with delicious looking food.

Shigure was the first to speak up, again. "Not only are you all beautiful flowers, but I have more housewives!"

Haru, Yuki, and Kyo all pounded him to a pulp and then sat down. Kyo next to Mika, Mika next to Haru, Haru next to Yuki, Yuki next to Kire, Kire next to Momiji, Momiji next to Tohru, Tohru next to Saki, And Shigure sat between Saki and Kyo after he had recovered.

"So, what is it exactly that made you dress your friends up?" Haru asked.He started eating some food after he asked his question.

Kire smiled. "Easy. They hate to exactly look like girls, so I getting even. That, and I wanted to embarrass them by showing you guys what they looked like as real girly- girls." She then started eating some of the food.

"Can the closest person to Kire hit her? I can't reach her from over here," Mika asked. No one did and Mika sighed. "Fine, be that way."

"That's probably why she sat between two of the guys. She knows that we can't hit her and they won't," Saki told Mika.

"Too bad," Mika replied, munching on a piece of food. She shallowed before continuing to speak. "Looks like we'll have to get back at her through another way." With that she winked at Saki and cocked her head in the direction of Yuki.

Saki nodded. "Good idea," she said before turning to Kire. "Oh, I forgot to tell you this before, but you were talking in your sleep again. Wanna know what you were saying?"

"Do I have a choice?" Kire asked. "Usually if I say no you still tell me."

"I'm still going to tell you," Saki replied. "You were saying stuff like 'I love Yuki' and 'Yuki is hot'."

Kire's eyes went wide open and she started blushin' like crazy. "I didn't say that!" she yelled.

"It's payback," Mika said in a singsong voice. "You got what you had coming. But I guess it's enough, so Saki," Mika turned to Saki. "You better stop before Kire gets mad or decides to kill us."

"Fine," Saki answered. "But you know she's still gonna kill us."

"Sorry, but no fighting in my house," Shigure told them. "There's been so many more repairs to this house that it could have lasted a regular house a century."

"So you fight that much with each other?" Kire asked Yuki, the blush still visible on her face.

"Yes, I guess you could say that," Yuki answered, a blush a his face after hearing about Kire talking in her sleep about him.

"I can't say our house is any better. My Uncle Jason moved back to America, so since Saki is the oldest, she's in charge. But that doesn't mean Kire and I don't boss her around sometimes," Mika replied.

"So? I'm still the one who technically is the boss, so you better listen to me," Saki told them.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening. What did you say?" Kire asked.

"I just told you to listen to me!" Saki exclaimed.

Mika and Kire started laughing. "Relax, I was only joking," Kire explained to Saki.

The rest of dinner went on with a lot of laughter, yelling, and crazy stuff happening. When everyone was finished, Tohru, Mika, Kire, and Saki cleared of the table and washed the dishes. Then they went up to Tohru's room again.

"That was a lot of fun. You should come over to our house sometime," Mika told Tohru.

"I don't know," Tohru replied, looking out the window. "Hey, look! It's the sunset!" She got up and ran over to the window. "Isn't it beautiful? I haven't seen the sunset for such a long time."

Mika, Kire, and Saki walked over to the window. "Yeah," Mika sighed softly. "It is beautiful."

"And I already see the moon!" Tohru cried, pointing to the sky. There, in the early night sky, hung a grayish shiver of the moon.

Mika's, Kire's, and Saki's face all grew white, and they looked like they saw the most horrible thing in the world. "Kire!" Mika cried, still staring at the moon. "I thought you said it would be a new moon!"

"I did! But I guess I was thinking of the moon cycle in America!" Kire explained, also staring at the moon. "I'm really sorry!"

"Did you bring that necklace I made you?" Saki asked in a frantic voice.

Mika shook her head. "No, I didn't think I needed to."

Tohru was confused by their fear and what they were talking about. "Mi-chan, what's going on?" she asked, taking a step toward Mika.

At that very moment, when the sun sunk below the horizon, Mika screamed in pain. She fell down to the floor, holding her sides, still screaming in pain.

Tohru ran over to her friend. "Mika! What's wrong?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Me: I'm sorry, but I couldn't help ending it at an evil cliffe.

Justine: -Punches crazy dark gal in the head- Just when it was getting good, you end it!

Me: Sorry, but I couldn't resist. And if anyone has a problem with what Kire had all the girls dressed in or they want to compliment on them, they were not my ideas. It was Justine who came up with it. I asked her for some help because when it comes to fashion, I'm as lost as a blonde at a smarts convention.

Angel: Stop making fun of me!

Me: And no offense to anyone who is blonde. I just know way too many people who prove the stereotype true. -Points to Angel-

Emily: I can't see Tohru wearing a tube top.

Me: Neither can I. Wait, yes I can. Remember that Uo-chan imaged what Tohru looked like before she met her, she was wearing a tube top. Still, it's weird to see Tohru wear something like that. That, and my overactive imagination.

Shigure: I thought the outfits were wonderful!

Kilo: Did you really like the outfits, or just the girls wearing them?

Shigure: I can't answer that.

Angel: Why not?

Shigure: I'll get punched in the head.

Shippo: Didn't you just answer it?

Yuki+Kyo: -Punches Shigure in the head- Pervert!

Tohru: Shigure, are you okay?

Shigure: I'm okay, I think.

InuYasha: Don't worry about brain damage. I think he already had it to begin with.

Me+Justine+Emily+Kilo+Yuki+Kyo+Shippo: I agree!

Tohru: Um, still, shouldn't we end this now?

Me: Yeah, I guess. R&R.

Kilo: Rest and relaxation?

Me: No, read and review. I'll get the next chap ready.

Angel: To ta lu!

Justine: Bye!

Emily: See you later!

Kilo: I LIKE PIE!

Me+Justine+Emily+InuYasha+Yuki+Kyo+Shippo: Shut up!

Me: Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7

Angel: We're all back!

Tohru: What happened to crazy dark gal-kun?

Justine: To get revenge for the evil cliffe she left us at, she's tied up in a closet somewhere.

Kilo: No wonder it was so quiet. She's not yelling at me.

Yuki: Don't you need her in order to continue the story?

Angel: No. I stole the 7th chapter off her. -Holds up several pieces of paper-

Emily: So we control the place now!

Kilo: But I escaped by wishing myself free. Can't crazy dark gal do the same?

Justine: We thought of that, and wished that she couldn't wish herself free.

Shigure: You're all so evil!

Kyo: You can't talk! What about your editor?

Shigure: Mi-chan knows I just tease her.

Emily: Then why did this letter from Mi-chan come from the mental institution? -Holds letter up-

Shigure: -Quickly grabs the letter away from Emily- It's nothing. She's just trying to get back at me. -Sweat drop-

Me: -Appears- You guys are so evil! Tying me up in a closet was not nice at all!

Justine: And you started it by leaving us at that incredibly evil cliffe!

Angel: Besides, we could've gone on without you. I took the 7th chapter. And how did you get out anyway?

Me: -Shrug- Not sure. I guess someone was kind enough to wish me free. And whoever did it, thank you so much! And that isn't the 7th chapter. That's a decoy. I have the real one.

Justine: Who did it? Who set her free? I wanna know right now!

Me: I wish the person who set me free doesn't reveal themself!

Angel: Why?

Me: Because you would kill whoever did it. And I'm not going to be respondible for their death. And now, to reveal what secret Mika is hiding.

Kilo: But before that, let's stall for time and annoy you all with the disclaimer!

Angel: No one here owns Fruits Basket or any of it's characters.

Shippo: And no one owns InuYasha or me.

Justine: But crazy dark gal owns Mika, Kire, and Saki. So don't steal them.

Emily: And please don't sue us. We're poor!

Me: Now onto the story! I hope you like it!

**Shout Outs: **Pys-Chick14, Kilo really liked it that you thought she was great, thanks. hypermikogirl, you are so evil because you guessed the cliffe and got it right! rock-chick131, I have to get help for myself before I can help you. EverD and ipokeu, I don't have to listen to you two! Thank you all for reviewing. You all rock!

----------------------------------------------------------

_**LAST TIME:**_

At that very moment, when the sun sunk below the horizon, Mika screamed in pain. She fell down to the floor, holding her sides, still screaming in pain.

Tohru ran over to her friend. "Mika! What's wrong?"

_**NOW:**_

All the guys downstairs ran into Tohru's room after hearing the screams of pain. "What's going on?" they all asked. That was when they saw Mika laying on the floor, holding her sides while screaming as Tohru kept asking her what's wrong.

Mika suddenly jumped up and ran out of the room. But everyone saw that she teeth were longer, like fangs, and something that looked like wolf ears appeared on top of her head. She ran to the stairs and fell down them, for her eyes were shut tight. When she hit the bottom of the stairs she jumped right back up and ran outside.

"Saki!" Kire yelled. "You have to go get her wolf necklace! I'll stay with her until then!" And with that she ran out of the room, but she was just a blur to everyone that they barely even saw her run out.

Saki nodded. She reached under her shirt to pull out a necklace with a mini wand charm. She snapped the charm off, and it grew until it came a four feet long staff. The staff was made of gold, and on top of it was a sapphire blue sphere with pure white wings at the side. Then two pure white, feathery wings grew out of Saki's back. She chanted something in an anicent tongue that sounded like rushing water to their ears. Suddenly she disappeared in a flash of bright blue light.

Everyone was dumbfounded at what just happened before their eyes and stood there when they heard another scream. However, this scream of pain somehow changed into a howl of pain. They ran out of the room, down the stairs, and outside. When they saw also surprised them greatly.

There Kire was, kneeling next to Mika's clothes. There was a light grey wolf with amber eyes lying on top of her clothes. The wolf stood up and growled at them all, a deadly look in it's eyes.

Everyone walked up behind Kire and around her, as if drawn to the mysterious wolf.

On instinct, the wolf jumped at the closest person near it. It turned out to be Kyo, so the wolf pushed him into the ground. The wolf stood on top of him, growling, with it's claws ripping through his shirt and digging into his skin.

"No! You can't kill him!" Kire yelled. She was about to run toward Kyo and the wolf, but that was when another bright blue flash came and Saki appeared.

Saki quickly put a necklace made of fangs with a silver orb around the wolf's neck.

The wolf stopped growling as an almost human look came into the wolf's eyes. The wolf quickly jumped off Kyo and howled to the early night sky. The howl sounded as if the wolf was apologizing. Then the wolf ran off into the woods.

"Mika!" Kire and Saki shouted, running after the wolf.

Kyo got up off the ground as everyone else stared in disbelief. "Was that wolf... Mi-chan?" Tohru asked.

"What's going on?" Momiji asked.

"I'm not sure, but we're going to find out," Kyo replied, running in the same direction the wolf, Kire, and Saki went. Everyone else started running too. They kept on running until they heard Kire and Saki talking. They all hid behind trees so that they wouldn't be noticed.

"Mika, please. We have to go back there and explain about what happened," they heard Kire say.

"It wasn't your fault that you tried to kill Kyo," Saki spoke this time.

The wolf wimpered softly as Kire yelled at Saki. "Shut up! It's bad enough as it is! And the people hiding can come out now."

Everyone stepped out from behind the trees. "How did you know that we were here?" Momiji asked.

"I heard you all running and I smelled your scent," Kire answered before turning back to the wolf.

The wolf tried to run away, but Saki caught her before she could. "We have to tell them Mika. They deserve to know."

The wolf started whinning, but didn't put up a fight.

"I think we should go back to the house," Haru suggested in a laid back tone. But he was as eager to find out what was going on as much as everyone else.

They all walked back in silence, each in their own thoughts. The wolf walked between Kire and Saki. At the house, everyone walked into the living. Saki had to fold her wings so they didn't hit anyone, and the wolf layed down on the floor. Then everyone sat down.

"Now, we should we begin explaining?" Saki asked, sitting down next to Shigure.

"Who is this wolf, and where is Mika?" Kyo asked, pointing to the wolf laying down by Saki and Kire.

"I can answer that in one sentence. That wolf is Mika," Kire answered. While everyone else except Saki and she gasped, she said, "If you don't believe me, ask her yourself."

"How can we ask a wolf?" Momiji asked.

_'I can still communate through brain waves,'_ everyone heard Mika's voice in their heads. _"And I am the wolf.'_

"But how can you be a wolf? You're human," Tohru asked.

_'When I was born, a curse was placed upon me,'_ Mika spoke in their heads._ 'Why, I don't know. But every night that the moon shines, I transform in a wolf in a painful way. The only night I don't transform is on the night of a new moon. And I have side effects from the curse.. You know, my grey hair and my amber eyes. And I still have a great sense of smell, sharp eyesight, and abnormal speed. And I have another curse, but I'll let Kire and Saki explain the rest.'_

"What about you?" Yuki asked, pointing to Kire. "You were so fast that we barely even saw you."

Kire smirked. "You're lucky that you even see me. The thing is, I'm half-demon." She shook her head, and two black dog ears popped out from beneath her hair. "And I'm cursed as well. About 500 years ago, I ran into Saki. She was cursed to live for all etetnaidy. We became friends, and I asked to be cursed as well. So here I am."

"You're 500 years old?" Haru asked. "So does that mean that you knew InuYasha?"

"You idiot," Yuki said, "InuYasha wasn't real."

"Yeah I did," Kire answered, a dreamy expression coming onto her face. "He was really cute, but he ended up with Kagome. That's a good though. They were made for each other. And I wanted their story to be known, so I stored all of their memories in my head, and then put them all in someone else's head, leaving myself out of all of them. It would be pretty hard to explain way I look like one of the characters."

"And what about you?" Shigure asked, pointing to Saki. "Are you an angel?"

"Only half," Saki answered. "I'm cursed too. We call it the Curse of the Phoenix. We're suppose to live for etetnaidy, but since we're also half human, we die. But then we come back to life, just like a phoenix. I cursed Kire and Mika because they wanted to stay with me. My father was the first angel alive. He angered God because he knew about God's evil plan. So he tried to stop it, but God cursed him, so that he and all of his children can watch his evil plan go on, and we can't do anything about it."

"When you say God, do you mean the same one in the zodica legend?" Haru asked.

"Yeah," Saki answered, looking at them as if she knew something they didn't. "But I still can't help the animals. I'm still can't defeat God."

"So, why did Mika try to kill Kyo?" Shigure asked.

"She didn't have her necklace. Her necklace is very special. It allows her to keep her human mind when she's a wolf," Kire answered, looking down at Mika.

Saki nodded. "Yes. I had to make it out of fangs from people who had similar curses, and silver, because the old myth about using a silver bullet to kill a werewolf is true. But all you need is silver anything. So since she's kind of like a werewolf, it does has it's effects on her. But without it, she'll go on her wolf instincts. That's why she tried to kill Kyo."

_'I'm sorry!'_ Mika cried in their heads before taking off. She ran out the door.

"Mi-chan!" Tohru yelled, standing up.

"We better go follow her," Kire said, standing up as well.

"Yeah. She might try to kill herself again," Saki added, standing up.

"But she'll only come back to life," Yuki pointed out. "So what is so bad about it?"

"Yes, she'll back to life, but since she's in her wolf form, she'll probably drown herself. Because you can't give a wolf CPR or anything. So she'll keep coming back to life and dying," Kire finished explaining before taking off in a blur.

"It wasn't so serious when she killed her parents," Saki commented.

Everyone else gasped. "She killed her own parents?" Momiji asked.

"But that was before I gave her that necklace, so it was the wolf, but she blamed herself. It wasn't that serious, because her parents were distant from her because of the curse. But now she tried to kill Kyo," Saki told them. She turned to Kyo. "She really does love you, you know." With that she disappeared in a flash of bright blue light.

Everyone looked at Kyo, shocked and surprised. Kyo was shocked himself. _'She loves me,'_ he thought before he turned serious. '_No! I won't let someone kill themself because of me again!'_ He looked everyone in the eye. "Come on! We have to stop Mika!"

"But how will we find her?" Tohru asked. Suddenly everyone was surround by a bright blue light before they disappeared and reappeared in the air. Everyone screamed in surprise.

"Relax," Saki told them. "You're all on a cloud. You're not gonna fall to you're deaths."

Everyone calmed down to see that they were soaring through the air on a fluufy white cloud. "Why are we up here?" Haru asked.

"You all wanted to help Mika. That's proofs you worthy of being her friends," Saki answered.

"What are you, her older sister?" Kyo asked.

"Yeah. I guess you can call me that," Saki said, laughing. Then her face turned serious. "There she is!" she shouted, and the cloud lowered them all to the ground. There was Mika, standing right beside the lake.

_'Don't stop me!'_ Mika cried in their heads. _'The world in better off without someone who kills their friends and family!'_

"Don't do it!" Kire shouted, appearing next to Saki. "You're friends and us will miss you too much!" She ran forward and grabbed Mika before she could jump in.

Everyone ran over to Kire and Mika. "Mika! Don't kill yourself! We all accept you as you are!"

_'How can you accept someone who changes into an animal?'_ Mika asked in their heads.

"We'll just show you!" Momiji exclaimed. He pushed Yuki and Kyo into Tohru. Then he pushed Shigure and Haru. And last he hugged Tohru. There were many poofs of smoke, and when the smoke cleared, Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Haru, and Momiji was gone. In their place was a grey rat, an orange cat, a black dog, a black and white ox, and a yellow rabbit.

"Why the hell did you do that?" the cat yelled at the rabbit.

"Kyo?" Kire asked. "Whoa, I'm way confused."

The dog sighed. "Looks like I have some explaining to do."

"Shigure?" Kire asked.

"As you can see," Shigure started. "I'm the dog, Yuki is the rat, Kyo is the cat, Haru is the ox, and Momiji is the rabbit. Just like the zodica. Our family has been cursed over generations. We are possessed by the vergeful spirits. Whenever we are hugged by the oppisite gender or are under a lot of stress, we transform into our zodica animal. And we can talk in our respective animal forms. But after a while we change back, but we're completely naked."

"Wow," Kire said in a shunned voice.

"You mean you didn't know?" Saki asked Kire.

"You knew?" Yuki asked before they all changed back in poofs of smoke.

Mika closed her eyes, while Kire and Tohru both screamed, "Ekk!" and turned around as fast as they could.

The boys all got dressed, and Kire and Tohru turned back around. Kire put Mika down and then hit Saki in the head. "You pervert!" she screamed. "You watched them get dressed!"

"So!" Saki yelled back. "There's nothing wrong with that! And I thought you knew about the curse. I lent you some of my books to read."

"So you all knew about us this whole time?" Haru asked.

_'I must of read one of Saki's books, but forgot all about it,'_ Mika thought in their heads. _I guess that explains why the name Sohma sounded familiar and it explains your scents.'_

"Yeah it does," Kire agreed. Then she started answering the question in everyone's head. "When we first meet you, you scents had a mixture of human and animal. Like Yuki and Kyo. But we just thought that you sent a lot of time with rats and cats. But when we met Haru, we began to wonder why your scents were like this."

"So you suspected something about us too?" Yuki asked. "We were trying to figure out what was with you."

"Hee hee," Saki giggled. "If only we had brought this up ealier, then we could of met halfway."

_'Actually, I'm glad this all happened,'_ Mika thought.

"What?" everyone yelled in surprise. "Why?"

_'It showed me that Kire and Saki aren't the only people who care and accept me. Thank you all so much for being my friend,'_ Mika answered. (A/N: She sounds like Tohru right now, I know. But she did grow up with Tohru as a kid, so I guess in rubbed off.) She bowed her head to all of them. _'Now let's go back to the house. I'm kind of tired from all of the exictment.'_

Saki then yawned. "I'm pretty tired too."

Shigure walked up behind Saki and put his hands on her shoulders. "You can spend the night in my room."

"Ooh la la!" Saki exclaimed happily.

Yuki and Kyo hit Shigure over the head while Kire hit Saki over the head.

"But Mika-kun?" Momiji began. "When will you change back?"

_'At dawn,'_ Mika answered. _'And it won't be painful.'_

"That's good to hear!" Tohru exclaimed happily. "When you were screaming in pain like that, I felt so helpless because I didn't know what to do to help you!"

"Don't worry," Kire said. "You don't have to feel helpless. It's just something that Mika had to go through with. Now let's go and get some sleep. It's been a long night."

Everyone nodded, some of them sleeply. They all walked back to the house in silence because most of them was half asleep. When they got back, Yuki, Kyo, Haru, and Momiji started aguring about where Haru and Momiji were going to sleep. They decided on where they were going to sleep.

The girls all went upstairs into Tohru's room. Tohru put some blankets on the floor as a bed for Mika. Kire sat in the corner and fell asleep. Tohru and Saki were felt to share the bed. (A/N: To any naughty minded person, GET YOUR GODDAMN MIND OUT THE THE DAMN GUTTER! In the manga and the anime Tohru shared her bed with Uo-chan and Hana-chan.)

_'Be careful Tohru-chan,'_ Mika said in Tohru's mind. _'Sometimes Saki floats in her sleep.'_

"No I don't!" Saki shouted.

"Um, it's okay. I won't mind," Tohru replied, unsure of what Mika meant and to stop what looked like the beginning of an agurment. With all that happened, Tohru didn't want them to start aguring.

Mika just settled down in her makeshift bed. _'I really don't want to agure now. I'm too tired.'_

"Okay," Saki replied. She jumped into Tohru's bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

_'Tohru-chan,' _Mika began. _'Thanks for everything.'_ Then she yawned and put her head on her front paws and fell asleep.

Tohru similpy smiled. "You're welcome Mi-chan," she whispered. Then she changed into her pjs, got into her bed, and fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------

Me: Woot! 7th chappie is finished! But I'll have one more chappie and I'm finished with the whole story!

Justine: But I thought you were going to do a sequel.

Kyo: What? Hell no! I wanna go home!

Me: Shh! It's not official yet. And it was suppose to be a secret.

Emily: A sequel? I WANNA READ THE SEQUEL!

Me: It's not my decision, it's the reviewers. Okay, I'll tell you my plan. I was thinking of doing a sequel, but I wasn't sure if anyone would read it. So you all decide. I want five or more reviews. So vote! And I'll write a sequel at your request!

Kilo: So then we can come back here!

Me: Yeah, but maybe I won't bring some of you back. -Evil smile-

Justine+Kilo: -Pretend to cry-

Me: Just kidding! It's always better to have your insane friends with you! And I'll bring back a certain someone who I have an obsession with. -At Kyo- ; )

Kyo: Hell no! I'm not coming back here! This place is weird and I think you're all crazy!

Me: Whatever. I'll admit that I know I can never be with you. That's way I'm a Tohru+Kyo supporter.

Tohru+Kyo: -Blushin' like crazy-

Me: So let's end this.

Angel: Tu to lu!

Justine: Bye!

Emily: See you all soon!

Kilo: I LOVE BAKA NUMBER ONE!

Justine: Who's baka number one?

Kilo: You'll never know! I'll never tell!

Me: Ja ne!


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Finally, the last chapter! I'm so happy with all of the reviews from all my readers.

Justine: THAT STUPID SONG IN STUCK IN MY HEAD!

Yuki: What is the song?

Justine: The song that Momiji sings. It's so annoying and I can't get it out of my head!

Emily: Maybe because you were so stupid that you kept listening to the same scene over and over again instead of putting on the subtitles and pausing it.

Justine: It wasn't my fault! crazy dark gal wanted the lyrics!

Me: I wanted them for another fanfic I'm starting. Oh yeah, and so far the results for the sequel. I think 6 reviewers have said yes so far, so I'll start writing it now!

Emily: But you're right here. You can't be writing it now.

Me: Okay, then I'll right it as soon as this chapter is over.

Justine: GET THIS STUPID SONG OUT OF MY HEAD!

InuYasha: What song?

Shippo: How does it go?

Kyo: You don't want to know.

Angel: The only way to get a song out of your head is to sing it. I wish Momiji was here.

-Momiji appears-

Momiji: Tohru! -Hugs Tohru and transforms into a rabbit-

Angel: -Picks up rabbit- Momiji, some of us want to sing your song. Will you sing it with us?

Momiji: Sure! -Transforms back-

Tohru+Me+Justine+Kilo+Emily+Angel: -Scream and turn away-

Momiji: -Changes into clothes- Okay! Everyone who knows the song, sing along!

Momiji+Me+Justine+Angel+Tohru: -Singing- Who's in the forest scrolling? The birds and the bees sing 'Momiji'. The frogs in the pond are calling, 'Momiji', yes, it's true! The trees rise their leaves together. Who needs the sun when we've got you? Who's in the forest scrolling? The birds and the bees sing 'Momiji'. The frogs in the pond are calling, 'Momiji', yes, it's true! The trees rise their leaves together. Who needs the sun when we've got you? Who's-

Kyo: SHUT THE HELL UP! THAT DAMN SONG IS ANNOYING ME!

Justine: Yes! It's finally out of my head! -Does victory dance-

Everyone else: -Sweat drop-

Shippo: Don't you still have a disclaimer to do?

Yuki: That's right. If you don't do it, you can all be sued.

Me: But we're poor. All we have is Kilo's special sack of moon cheese.

Kilo: I'LL NEVER GIVE UP MY CHEESE!

Emily: Don't you know? Moon cheese is very valuable. I think someone paid about ten thousand dollars for a slice of it on e-bay.

Justine: Who sold it on e-bay if Kilo is the only one who has moon cheese?

Angel: I did! I needed the money so I could try to buy Shigure.

Me: You don't own Shigure, and you never will.

Angel: Why not?

Me: Because I said so. And the people who do own Shigure. So here's the disclaimer. No one here owns Shigure, Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, InuYasha, and Shippo, and no one claims to own them. And only Kilo owns moon cheese, so don't steal any of it or-

Kilo: OR I'LL GET MY ARMY OF NINJA CUPCAKES AFTER YOU! -Sends Ninja Cupcakes after Angel-

Me: And Mika, Saki, and Kire are mine, so don't steal them. Now here's the last chappie. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, just before dawn, Mika woke up. She stood up and walked over to where the bags she and Kire brought in. As the sun came up, Mika transformed back into her human form, and she quickly got dressed. She quietly crept downstairs and walked right outside to the edge of the forest. She breathed deeply before speaking to herself. "They accept me," she whispered softly to the wind. "Finally, we can truly be friends now."

"Good thing, huh?" a voice behind her asked.

Mika turned her head slightly to see Shigure standing behind her. She turned back to face the woods, watching the sun slowly rise above the trees. "Of course it is. I could never be true friends with all of you if you didn't know and accepted my curse."

"But now you know ours," Shigure pointed out. "And I must tell the head of our family. Your's, Kire's, and Saki's memories might be erased."

Mika smirked. "I'm not scared. No one can use any type of power against us with consequences." Mika then sighed. "And memories can't be erased, just buried, and they will return one day. But to forget you all for a minute would be horrible."

"Then don't forget us," Yuki said, walking up beside Shigure.

"Yuki!" Shigure exclaimed. "You're up early!"

Yuki just ignored him. "You can go against Akito's word, but we can't."

Mika turned around to face Shigure and Yuki. "Yes you can! Just believe in yourself," she said, walking toward them. When she was right next to them she paused. "Do it for the people you love," she told them softly. With that she went into the house and up to Tohru's room. She spread out the blankets and fell back asleep.

At about eight in the morning Tohru, Mika, and Kire woke up. Saki was still sleeping. "Should we wake her up?" Tohru asked, pointing to Saki.

"No, better not," Kire answered. "She's not much of a morning."

"Come on, let's wake her up," Mika winked at Kire. "But it's my turn."

Kire sighed. "Fine, just be careful."

Mika laughed. "Of course I will!" She went over to where Saki was sleeping and whispered in her ear.

Saki practically jumped out of the bed, looking around wildly and screaming, "Where?"

Kire and Mika started laughing, and Tohru looked puzzled. "What did you tell her Mi-chan?"

"I told her that Shigure was waiting for her with a bottle of sake," Mika answered, still laughing.

"You evil people!" Saki yelled, chasing Mika. Mika just laughed even harder and ran away from her, but Saki was still on her tail. (A/N: Not literary.)

"Come on you idiots," Kire shouted at them. "Get dressed so we can go downstairs." She and Tohru had gotten dressed while Saki chased Mika and were now waiting for them.

Mika stopped running, causing Saki to crash into her. They fell onto the floor and laid there, laughing their heads off. Mika sat up and turned serious. "Seriously, we need to go downstairs. There's something important we have to discuss."

Saki sat up and turned serious as well. "Is this about what all happened last night? About the Sohma curse?" She stood up and walked over to the bags to get dressed.

Mika stood up as well. "Yeah, it is. Now hurry up and get ready. Since I'm already dressed, we're all waiting for you."

Five minutes later Saki announced, "I'm ready! Now let's go!" She pushed Mika, Kire, and Tohru out of the room and downstairs.

Shigure was sitting in the living room, reading a newspaper. Kyo was heard outside, Yuki was coming down the stairs, yawning. Momiji was hopping up and down for no real reason, and Haru was trying to calm him down.

Shigure looked up from his newspaper and stood up. "Ah! Just the people I wanted to see! Everyone, come in here! I have an announcement!"

Kyo walked in, grumbling. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Is this about Yamamoto-san, Rashou-san, and Mika-kun getting their memories erased?" Yuki asked, fully awake now.

Shigure nodded his head. "Yes it does. I have decided," he paused for a few seconds, "Not to tell Akito-san about revealing our secret."

Saki, Kire, and Mika all screamed in delight. They hugged each other, then hugged Tohru, then Kyo, then Yuki, then Momiji, then Haru, and finally Shigure.

"That's great!" Tohru exclaimed. "I'll go make something to celebrate!" She turned and practically skipped into the kitchen.

"I'll help!" Kire called out, following Tohru into the kitchen.

"So, what's the catch?" Mika asked after she calmed down. "I mean, there has to be something we have to be careful of now."

"You just have to make sure you don't tell anyone else about our secret," Shigure answered. "That's all."

"Awesome!" Saki yelled. "Now I can be with you!" She hugged Shigure again and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"When did you two become an item?" Haru asked, sitting down on the floor. (A/N: I just felt that Haru should ask this.)

"Yesterday!" Saki exclaimed.

"Was that before I dragged you out of the house?" Mika asked, sitting down on the floor next to Haru.

"Maybe," Saki replied slyly, trying her best to look innocent, but failed miserably. She sat down on Shigure's lap.

"You have some real problems," Kyo told her.

"You just figured that out?" Yuki asked. "You really are an idiot."

"Stop calling me an idiot!" Kyo yelled. He tried to punch Yuki in the face.

Yuki dodged the punch, grabbed Kyo's outstretched arm, and flung Kyo onto the floor. "You really are a stupid cat."

Kyo jumped back up again, and was about to charge at Yuki again when he felt soft arms encircle his waist and pull him down to the floor. He looked back angerly and started to blush when he saw that it was Mika.

"Could you please stop fighting?" She asked, releasing Kyo. "This is a good day. We can be your friends and keep our memories. It's not a day to fight."

Kyo nodded numbly. "Yeah, sure, whatever." He quickly moved to the side so that he could sit on the other side of Mika.

"So Honda-san isn't the only one who can calm Kyo down," Haru observed.

"Shut up!" Kyo yelled, jumping up.

Mika pulled Kyo back onto the floor, the same way as she did before. "What did I just ask you a minute ago?" she asked softly with no trace of anger in her voice. This time she kept her arms around his waist to stop him from jumping up again and trying to start a fight. (A/N: I'm just torturing Kyo now. Hee hee!)

Kyo started blushin' like crazy. "Let me go!"

"Not until you promise to stop trying to start a fight today," Mika replied, a light blush coming onto her own cheeks.

"Fine!" Kyo shouted. "Just let me go!"

"Okay," Mika said, letting him go. "And you better keep your word."

"Whatever," Kyo grumbled, moving to sit next to Mika. He didn't know why, but he felt that he had to be near her.

"Okay everyone," Tohru announced, coming out of the kitchen into the living room. "Breakfast is ready."

Everyone followed her into the dining room. Set out on the table was pancakes, and Kire was putting down the last glass of milk.

"Enjoy!" Kire gestured to the table for them to sit down. "Tohru and I set this all up for you."

Everyone set down, and strangely enough in the same order they did last night, and started to eat.

"This is delicious!" Saki cried out. She held up her chopsticks. "It's better than usual."

"Thanks to Tohru's cooking," Kire replied. "Her cooking is better than mine, and that's saying a lot."

"My cooking isn't that great," Tohru commented modestly. "It's nothing to compliment."

"Stop being so modest," Mika told her cheerfully. "You know your cooking is great. If you don't believe yourself or me, then ask the guys you usually cook for."

"Your cooking is splendid," Shigure put in his two cents. "If it wasn't for your cooking, I would have died a long time ago from Yuki's cooking."

"Your lucky we haven't killed you a long time ago," Yuki said angerly. He knew his cooking wasn't good, but he didn't need Shigure pointing it out.

"Don't threaten him!" Saki yelled, standing up so fast that everyone barely even saw her move.

Kire was behind her in an instant. "Sit back down, and nobody gets hurt."

Saki glared evilly at Yuki, then Kire, and finally sat back down. "Damn you," she muttered under her breath.

"Yeah, whatever," Kire replied before sitting back down in her seat.

"It's so great to have found some great new friends," Momiji said happily, smiling widely.

Mika nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it is. All we have to do now is tell Ayame and Hatori about our secret and that Akito doesn't know that we know about the curse."

"And we'll have to tell Kagura, Kisa, and Hiro," Haru added.

"Who are Kisa and Hiro?" Kire asked.

"Two runts," Kyo answered. "One doesn't talk a lot, and the other is a smart mouth."

"This should be interesting," Saki said. "Kire, Mika, and me are all smart mouths."

"You'll meet them all very soon," Shigure assured them. "But until then, be careful. Akito might have some people listening outside."

"Don't worry," Kire told them. "We've always been careful. After all, we have our own secrets to keep." She looked around at all of the Sohmas and Tohru. "We'll keep your secret to the grave."

"But you can't die," Momiji pointed out.

"It's an expression," Haru told them.

Mika stood up. "Well, I'm going to start packing up our stuff now. Knowing Saki and Kire, they'll be too busy talking." She walked over to the doorway before looking back. "Hey Kire. What did you do with the clothes I was wearing yesterday?"

"I think they're still outside," Kire answered, shrugging. "I guess in all the excitement, I forgot all about them."

"It's okay," Mika replied. "I'll go get them and then start packing." She walked out of the dining, and they heard the front door open and close, then a minute later, open and close again.

"She must be still depressed about last night," Kire said out loud. "But at least she's doing better than when she killed her parents."

"That's because they all accept her," Saki told her. "Remember, her parents barely even looked at her." She looked sadly at Kire. "Too bad. Even though we've been through some really hard times, we at least had one parent to love us. She didn't have anybody until we became her friends."

Everyone else at the table started to look sad, and Kyo remembered what Saki told him. _'She really does love you.'_ Kyo stood up and started to walk out of the dining room, only stopping once when Tohru asked him something.

"Where are you going Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked, looking concerned.

"On the roof," he answered, and he walked out of the room.

Kire looked at Saki out of the corner of her eye and smiled slightly. _'Well, our job is done. We've finally getting Kyo and Mika together.'_

Saki looked at Kire out of the corner of her eye and winked. _'All we had to do was push them in the right direction.' _She looked at the doorway. _'Now the rest is up to them.'_

Mika had put away all the clothes, and was now putting the chains and padlocks away. (A/N: If any perverts are getting nasty thoughts, get out. It was from the 6th chappie, when Kire chained Mika and Saki up so that she could dress them up.) She heard someone come up the stairs and walk to the entrance of Tohru's room. She looked up and saw that it was Kyo. "Yes?"

Kyo stood there for a second, thinking over what he would say, before walking in the room and answering Mika. "I just wanted to tell you, that you have people besides Kire and Saki that care about you."

"I know that," Mika replied, continuing with her work. "I found that out last night when all of you came out to help me."

"And last night, Saki told us all about how you were blaming yourself for your parents death," Kyo continued.

Mika tensed up immediately, and as she looked back at Kyo through the corner of her eye, she said, "It's something I'd prefer not to talk about." She zipped up the last duffel bags and stood up. "I'm sorry, but I'd like to be alone." She walked over to the door and was about to pass Kyo when he grabbed her arm. "Let me go," she told him, yanking her arm away from him.

"I have to tell you something else," Kyo told her. "But if you don't want to hear it, then fine. Go."

Mika paused at the door, turning to look at Kyo. "What do you have to say?"

Kyo paused for a few seconds before answering. "Saki told me that you loved me."

Mika started blushin' like crazy, but still started to swear under her breath. "Why the hell would that damn bitch rat me out when she swore that wouldn't speak a word of it?"

"But that's not what I have to tell you," Kyo went on, and it felt like a large lump was forming in his throat.

Mika stopped cursing and look Kyo in the eye. "Then what do you have to tell me?"

Kyo swallow the lump in his throat and said, "I-I really love you too." He said the last few words really fast, and looked away, embarrassed.

Mika still heard him loud and clear. She put her hand on Kyo's cheek and turned his face to look at her. "Really?" she asked, her hand still lingering on his cheek. (A/N: God, I hate mushy scenes! So why am I writing them? I must be in the moment. GOD DAMMIT!)

Kyo started blushin' like crazy, feeling her hand on his cheek. "Yeah," he replied, his face turning a deep shade of red.

Mika smiled at him. "Thanks for finally telling me the truth."

Kyo leaned forward a bit and kissed Mika on the lips. (A/N: I MUST STOP WRITING THIS MUSHY SCENE! BUT I CAN'T! NO!)

Mika was startled at first, but then closed her eyes and held the kiss a little longer. (A/N: I'M GONNA THROW UP!)When they broke away, they both smiled at each other. We turned and walked out of the room, handing hands.

At the same time as things were heating up between Kyo and Mika, things were also heating up between Yuki and Kire. (A/N: Why am I still torturing myself with this! Why am I even torturing myself?) Kire was outside, after helping to clean up after breakfast, sitting in a tree.

Yuki came outside and saw Kire in a tree. He cleared his throat, calling Kire's attention. "Rashou-san, could you please come down here? I have something to tell you."

Since Kire wasn't wearing a hat, her dog ears started to twitch. She leaped down from her spot on the tree branch and landed in front of Yuki. "Yes?" she asked.

Yuki clear his throat again. "Um, Rashou-san-"

"Please, just call me Kire," Kire told him. "After all, we're now friends, right?"

"Right, Kire-san," Yuki agreed.

Kire shook her head. "No, just Kire. No san, kun, or chan. If we're friends, we shouldn't call each other by such formal terms. It makes my skin crawl to be called by formal names."

"Okay, Kire," Yuki smiled at her name. "I guess wanted to tell you that-" He paused before continuing. "That I love you."

Kire smiled at Yuki. "I love you too."

Yuki kissed her on the lips, and Kire leaned into it, kissing him back. (A/N: Not as bad as with Kyo and Mika. I guess I wasn't in the moment anymore. It's a good thing.)

When they finally broke apart (A/N: They held that kiss for like, three minutes.) both started blushin' like crazy, but smiling at the same time. They walked into the house together, handing hands.

Shigure and Saki got a mischievous grin a their faces when they saw Kyo and Mika holding hands, and Yuki holding Kire;s hand. "Yuki and Kire, sitting in a tree-" Shigure sang.

"Kyo and Mika, sitting in a tree-" Saki sang at the same time.

Kire and Mika punched Saki in the head while Yuki and Kyo punched Shigure in the head, all of them, "Shut up!"

"Kyo and Yuki got the hots!" Momiji squealed, running away before Kyo could punch him.

Haru sighed. "I guess I can't make Yuki mine."

Kire, Yuki, Kyo, and Mika felt a large drop of sweat form on the back of their heads when Haru said this. "O-kay," Kire broke the sudden silence.

"I'm so happy for all of you!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Yeah," Mika said. "I'm happy for all of us too." She smiled at everyone in the room. "I'm glad we could all be friends."

"But we better go home," Kire pointed out. She winked at everyone when she saw their faces fall a bit. "But don't worry. We'll be back in a while."

Kire, Saki, and Mika all went up to Tohru's room and quickly came down carrying all their bag. They walked outside and started walking, but turned around and started waving to everyone who came outside to see them off. "See you all in a bit!" they all yelled, turned around, and started running home, still yelling to everyone.

Shigure, Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Haru, and Momiji waved and yelled back to them. "See you!"

(A/N: To be continued... If anyone reviews for a sequel.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Final chapter: Finished. First fanfic: Finished. Mission completed.

Emily: Why are talking like a spy or something?

Me: My brother and I was watching the Matrix. We're still working on our Matrix fighting.

Yuki: That doesn't answer the question.

Me: Don't care. I'm just crazy, like my pen says I am.

Justine: Don't you mean your pen name?

Me: No, my pen. -Twirls black pen between fingers- This pen has stayed by my side while I wrote this fanfic.

Voice: PAY ATTENTION AND CLEAN YOUR ROOM!

Kyo: What the hell was that?

Shigure: Who was that?

Me: I think that was my mother. But how did she find this place?

Voice: STOP USING THAT STUPID OVER-ACTIVE IMAGATION AND START CLEANING!

Angel: Don't tell me that we're inside your head.

Me: Okay, I won't.

Kyo: You mean to tell us that all this time we were inside your head?

Me: I guess that explains why it was so empty when I came here. I don't have a brain.

InuYasha: -Sweat drop- We could've been out of here a long time ago.

Me: So, -Looks around- We're all in the world inside my head? Then, if I'm in the world inside my head, that must mean that I do have a mind, but I can't have one because I lost it. So this must mean that I'm actually somewhere else, and not inside my head, but then where else could I spend my time when writing fanfics? And how is it possible for me to be inside my head while I'm living in a world most people consider to be reality? ARRGG! MY HEAD HURTS!

Kilo: That's what you get for thinking.

Me: Well, since this is over, I'll send you all back. But remember, you'll all be back here again. Mua ha ha ha ha ah!

-Shigure, Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, InuYasha, Shippo, Momiji, Kilo, Angel, Justine, and Emily disappear-

Me: I better go and clean my room like I was told to do. But then I'll have time to master this world. Bye for now! -Disappears-


End file.
